Two Decades and A Half
by YaoiLord
Summary: Since 9 yrs. old, Phoenix wanted to kiss Miles.   P/E through the years.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ace Attorney.

 **A.N.:** possible OOCness, and cheesy-ness. The timeline I used here is upto post AA: Dual Destinies only.

Enjoy the read!

* * *

It began when it was just the two of them up in Miles' bedroom; once he was invited to stay for the night after it took him longer than necessary just asking for help with Math homework. The sudden downpour of hard rain made Phoenix unable to get back home afterwards. Mr. Edgeworth—Miles' father who was an attorney—gladly asked him for a sleepover, mildly suggesting Miles could do some company of a friend, since, as Phoenix found out, Miles wasn't good with sudden strikes of thunder which were occasionally present that evening.

Phoenix laughs with Mr. Edgeworth when Miles protested it wasn't the case.

Young Phoenix noticed there was no female presence in the whole household, but he knew better than to inquire about it. Anyways, the dinner was fun and he got his fair share of Mr. Edgeworth's daily talk about the current case he was working on. Plus, he got to meet Mr. Shields, Mr. Edgeworth's assistant who made the food but wasn't able to join them because of an errand (Phoenix heard something about picking up an autopsy report). The meal was delicious, and even with jut the three of them, he did not feel out of place.

Miles was also right. His father was indeed as amazing as when his son was talking about him.

When nightfall came, the two kids were left alone in the spacious two-story house of the Edgeworth Family. Mr. Edgeworth had to be on the crime scene once again after Mr. Shields called him about the autopsy report. He was nodding grimly on the phone all the while. Mr. Edgeworth bid them a good night and said to lock the door tight.

He offered one last smile to Phoenix and told him to make himself at home.

"Your dad is cool," Phoenix said, looking at his friend an arm away beside him. They decided to share Miles' bed since it was large enough to be occupied by two young lads without eating much space by either of them.

"Of course he is. If he's not, then I wouldn't like to be the same as him one day," came the proud reply. "I want to be a defense attorney too when I grow up."

Phoenix began thinking what he would like to find himself ten years from then. Miles at least had his future planned out already. At the moment, the former wasn't sure yet, but he had an inkling he would fit well with paints, brushes, pencils, easels and canvases, and sketch pads. Painting was his hobby at the moment, and he had taken a liking to sketching random figures during his free time. "I think I will focus in art more. You know, draw pictures and do paintings then show my artworks to everyone."

"Although you don't look like the artistic type to me, I think that will be nice." Miles glanced at him. "But if what Larry said is true about pursuing the same interest, then you will have to put up with him for more years in the distant future."

Phoenix shrugged. "I don't mind. We've been friends since we were toddlers. He's annoying at times, especially when he whines, but he's nice and fun to be with." If fifteen years from then he remembered what he said, Phoenix would surely take it all back.

Miles hummed softly, seemed to be agreeing mildly. He was thoughtful for a while. "When you became officially an artist, what do you want to draw first?"

Phoenix blinked. He hadn't thought of that yet. He rolled on his stomach, edging a bit closer to Miles who was lying flat on his back. The latter looked up at him, noticing that Phoenix was slightly hovering over him. "I don't know."

"No ideas?"

Phoenix shook his head.

Miles broke the eye contact, glancing somewhere other than his friend. "Ah, can I make a suggestion?"

The other wondered why Miles was rather bashful asking. "Yeah? Sure."

"…How about you draw me?" He bit his lip. "If you would like to, that is," he added weakly.

Miles was panicking when Phoenix merely stared at him long and hard. Maybe Phoenix found the suggestion ridiculous? As much as most people hated the idea of being a subject, since it meant not moving for a lot of hours, Miles was fascinated at the thought of being a model for a portrait, like a statue while his contours were being transferred to a surface by a medium. Not that anyone had to know his opinion about it, much more liking it.

When Phoenix's face split to a grin, he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Hey, I like that! Maybe I can make a portrait of you in your attorney's outfit, and then you pointing your finger and shouting 'objection' to the bad guy. It will be great if that will be your debut as a lawyer as well, and then it will be mine as an artist when I made your portrait public."

Secretly, Phoenix was worried if Miles would find it silly. Typical him again, running his mouth first, he thinks. But when Miles eyes widened and his lips curling to a smile and then proceeding to soft chuckles, Phoenix found himself not minding to say sillier imaginations more or make a fool of himself from now on in front of Miles if it meant him being treated to one of his friend's ever rare humored expression. He was always the serious one and not the type to laugh at Larry's jokes, considering the latter was the comedian among them.

Aside from a sense of accomplishment in Phoenix's part, he had a realization of agreement to one of the few sayings he had read before.

 _"Most things that are hidden are the most beautiful."_

Miles' elated expression was always been hidden, and when Phoenix saw it, indeed it was the prettiest.

Phoenix's mind conjured another thought. One that was different from before.

Something like...

 _What if I kiss him?_

He briefly wondered if Miles will be mad, but then the distance was only a few inches between them. Phoenix could have gone for one, so fast that Miles wouldn't have enough time to react.

Except that Phoenix did not grab the opportunity.

His mother's mildly reprimanding voice sounded in his head, reminding him not to do things rashly without thinking it all over first, and without asking for consent when it is something unexpected.

Fearing Miles might get angry at him for it, Phoenix willed the urge away.

He doesn't want Miles hating him and then will result to their friendship being ruined.

The thought was the worst nightmare for Phoenix.

* * *

A week after Miles told him he would be watching his father at the trial, Miles did not attend the class again. Phoenix wondered if Mr. Edgeworth's defense was too awesome that he and his son were not over yet with the victory high.

Miles was definitely positive his father would win the case.

But Phoenix's gut instincts were telling him otherwise that he might as well check up on Miles.

When he arrived at the lot where the Edgeworth Family's house stood, he was met by huge bouquets of white flowers right outside. The gate was wide open and people in black came in and out of the house.

Phoenix was confused. Sure, it could have been a victory party perhaps, but the faces of people unknown to him were too solemn, some tear-streaked and they didn't really look like in the partying mood. To add to his confusion, there were some police cars parked near the entrance as well.

He overheard a woman and a man talking on their way out. When they were near Phoenix's position, he caught bits of _poor kid_ and _so young_ and _no more parents_.

Phoenix gulped and doesn't like it that he thinks it was Miles they were talking about.

A few minutes later, he spotted Mr. Shields walking idly down the porch with expression somber, hands on his pockets and his eyes red like he had cried. When he saw Phoenix, he placed a small grin, although he knew it was a fake compared to how he did when he first met him.

"Hey, what are you doing here outside? You hiding or something?" Mr. Shields asked, stooping low to match Phoenix's height. "Wait, you're that kid who was here days ago, right? Miles' friend?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, you cooked the food. I think it was very good. Miles and Mr. Edgeworth said so too."

Pain flashed across Mr. Shields' face when he mentioned Mr. Edgeworth. He ruffled Phoenix's spikes lightly. "Thanks, buddy. Glad you liked it."

"By the way, Mr. Shields, is there an occasion today? Miles is not attending school for a week now. I'm just… worried."

Mr. Shields was somewhat hesitant. "Yeah. There's an occasion. A special one. But it's not fun, it's sad."

"Oh." Phoenix's face fell. Something tells him his intuition was right. "D-Did something happen?"

"It's Mr. Edgeworth." Mr. Shields fumbled with his fingers, building up the proper words to bring the news to a kid. "He's—H-He passed away a few days ago."

Phoenix's gaze went down to the floor, all of a sudden he was very upset and the back of his eyes were being pricked with tears. "T-That's. But… But he looked fine," he mumbled uselessly. "And Mr. Edgeworth is a good man!"

"I think so too." Mr. Shields rubbed his arms softly, comforting him. "But you see, there are bad guys in the world. A-And they do bad things to good people."

Phoenix pieced the words he heard earlier and they formed the bigger picture. "Miles… How is he?"

Mr. Shields sniffed, but there were no tears flowing. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea. He never left his room since."

"He must be very sad."

"Yes. He's the one hurt the most." Mr. Shields looked at him, almost pleading. "Phoenix, was it? Can you go to him? Tell him to come out and eat at least. He barely touches his food. We're worried about him as well. He's mourning alone.

"I couldn't convince him. I hope you do, as his closest friend. You might be what he needs at times like this."

When Phoenix went up to Miles' room, it was locked.

"Miles, it's me! Phoenix!" He knocked loudly enough he was sure Miles heard it.

After almost thirty minutes of banging the door, his hand reddened; there was still no sign of it being opened.

Phoenix slumped against the wall, staring at the unmoving door before him.

He should have known it wouldn't be easy.

"Phoenix?" There was Miles' weak voice at the slightly ajar door. "What are you still doing here?"

Phoenix looked up, becoming aware of his surroundings. It seemed like he had fallen asleep at the hallway. "Oh, hello, Miles," he greeted quite as weak. The revelation earlier shook him from grogginess and remembered his purpose. "Mr. Shields said you never left your room and you barely eat. You never come to school too."

 _I miss you._

Through the small gap, Phoenix noted Miles' guilty look. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand how you feel," Phoenix tried to console. "I'm sorry too, for what happened."

"My father… he doesn't deserve this."

"Mr. Shields said there will always be bad guys who wanted to do bad things to good people."

Miles stared at him in a way like Phoenix had punched him hard on the face.

Then he cried for like his fourth time in the same day.

Phoenix managed to go beside Miles when the latter loosened his hold on the doorknob. He closed the door behind them. Phoenix rubbed circles on his friend's back, soothing him how his Mom does when he was the one crying. He couldn't contain some of his tears as well.

"It's okay. They will catch the bad guy."

That was probably the worst thing Phoenix had said because Miles instantly looked mad. "They already did," he said, his voice cold. "But they got the wrong one."

"Huh?"

Miles wiggled away from Phoenix's comforting rubs, shoulders squaring. "I-I was with him when he died. There were the three of us. The police said it was the other man who did it. But…

"But I know it's not him."

"But the police said—"

"They know nothing!" Miles shouted. "I-I was the one who threw the gun at their way. Then there was a gunshot," he added, almost a whisper. "Phoenix, what if I'm the bad guy?"

Phoenix looked at him, not liking how broken Miles looked and the way he blamed himself for everything that had happened to his father.

He wanted to gather Miles in his arms, tell him he isn't a bad guy because he is Miles Edgeworth and Miles will never be the bad one.

He must be crazy, but more than anything, he thinks he had to kiss Miles on his lips and taste his bitter tears.

A thought that was not normal for his age, he thinks.

He settled himself for a warm hug instead.

He likes how Miles returned the favor until he felt weak from too much crying.

The following day was the funeral. Phoenix went and brought Larry as well.

They never caught sight of Miles, though.

But before he went home, Phoenix managed made an eye contact with Miles as he was riding a limousine with a scary-looking man with frills and a cane.

Phoenix lifted his hand, waving a goodbye.

Miles did not return the favor this time.

When he found out that Miles flew to Germany the evening of that day with the unfamiliar man he saw with him, Phoenix wondered if he should have kissed Miles back then when he had the chance.

* * *

Whenever Phoenix writes a letter for Miles, he has this habit of kissing the envelope once he had it sealed.

He thinks the gesture was silly—no, he is. He was already fifteen and was still acting like a nine year old.

But then again, he remembered not regretting to be ridiculous if it meant Miles will laugh the same way that night six years ago.

Even if it has been long since they last saw each other.

And despite the fact that he never received any kind of reply to the letters he sent.

* * *

Phoenix never expected to see Miles in a newspaper headline.

Well, yes, in a sense where he would be featured as an ace attorney.

But not labeled as a 'Demon Prosecutor'.

Looking at him now through a printed picture, Phoenix thought maybe it wasn't actually Miles.

Because the Miles in his memory never had gray eyes as cold as ice, a look as piercing as the point of a knife, and an ambiance that makes you think you don't deserve to breath the same air this man has.

Miles presence was never that suffocating.

The real Miles Edgeworth is the opposite of the man depicted as a ruthless prosecutor.

Heck, if putting his name with the title 'Prosecutor' wasn't unbelievable enough.

And the most blatant thing that never fitted Miles' description was that never did he look like he was asking to be saved.

But if this was his silent way of calling for help, Phoenix will gladly be his rescuer.

It was then when he began considering taking up law courses.

* * *

"Oh, wow," Phoenix couldn't help but mutter in awe.

"Enough of a subject now?" Beside him was Dahlia, watching him amusedly, as he admired the Sakura tree blooming on its full glory. It was full moon and the moonlight was illuminating the tree, with its baby pink leaves lightly swaying in the gentle breeze that made it look ethereal. The flowing river backdrop made it even more astounding to look at with its glistening waters.

"How did you find this?"

Dahlia smiled his way sweetly. "Unlike you who is always caved in with his law books at his free time, I like exploring places near Ivy University." She looked around them; not much people. "They say this place can be crowded with people especially during Paper Lantern Festival. But on ordinary days like this, it's very peaceful here."

Maybe it was a trick of the light that makes his Dollie's eyelashes looked longer and the glint of her eyes tantalizing, but there was undeniably an expectant look clearly written on her soft porcelain face when she gave him a half-lidded gaze.

She began inching closer to his face and he got a hunch as to what she was expecting to happen—from him, actually.

Dahlia closed her eyes once they were a breath away from each other.

And Phoenix—the genius he is— turned sideways for a simple peck on her cheek instead.

"Thanks for this," he told her, grinning cheekily. "I think my painting of this will be my gift to you for our next month. How's that?"

Phoenix decided to play oblivious when his Dollie showed a brief disappointment at the kiss. She recovered easily, nodding with a small smile at his suggestion. "I'd love that."

When Phoenix was staring at his bedroom ceiling that night, he suspected something must be wrong with him when he wasn't even feeling an urge to kiss his beautiful Dollie, considering they have been dating for months.

Maybe he has some kind of disease he had acquired since childhood wherein his lips were itching to kiss only a certain pair of lips.

* * *

If supposed to be murdered wasn't bad enough, she had to play him for a fool as well.

Maybe he grew out of feeling left behind by the most important people in his life that it didn't hurt much now.

But, hey, who would have known it was actually his innocent Dollie who started all of this mess?

His lawyer, Miss Fey, approached and sat beside him gingerly. She smiled, sympathetically. "I hope you're alright."

He tried to smile—he was yet to give her one as thanks for proving his innocence. It turned out to be forced so he did not bother anymore to put up a face. "I guess." Phoenix sighed, not looking at her. "It's just… shocking." He laughed humorlessly. "I feel betrayed, and for the second time around at that."

It was comforting to know there was someone who is willing to lend an ear. Simply there, letting him talk to his heart's content.

"The first one wasn't as extreme as hers," he began. "But left me for good without even a goodbye; not even a word from that person until now.

"It's killing me to know that I'm the only one who cared for them—that the feelings I have for the people I considered the most important are not even mutual. Maybe the relationship I had with them was not as important as I thought."

He was vaguely aware of Miss Fey's soft hand patting his back encouragingly. Her presence was that of an older sister he never had. It was nice.

"You know, people always have a reason for their acts, albeit at times it will be something we will never understand, but one doesn't simply do actions without rationale.

"That's why if you think you are left alone because they thought nothing of you, think again. In due time, pieces will fall and they will arrange themselves to make you understand and answer all the 'why's you have."

Phoenix regarded her after a few minutes of digesting her words. "Thank you." He smiled a bit at her effort in offering her consolation. "That made me feel better, at least."

Her lips curled to another smile, eyes distant. "Can I tell you something? I don't know if it will help, but want to share this to someone for the first time."

Phoenix encouraged her.

"Back on my first year as a defense attorney, I am friends with this man who you can say my senior back then at the agency I formerly worked at. He has a habit of calling female 'kittens', has an unhealthy obsession with caffeine, and someone who will strike you as somebody who is never serious. He's smart and good-looking—I'll give him those." She recollected the memories fondly. "Then I noticed the little things about him—how he liked his sleeves rolled up at office, how he likes his black coffee additionally bitter during tough cases, things like those. When he supported me while I struggled to get through my first case, I realized all of a sudden: _What will I do without this man?_ That's when I know I'm in-love.

"But unfortunately, I never managed to tell that, circumstances made it impossible to do so.

"He left me, alone, without so much as a goodbye too.

"Although, I'm willing to give him the time he needs until he comes back so that I can rub it to his face how lonely he made me feel while he was gone.

"He's away at the moment, but only to heal. Okay, maybe I'm talking literally in his case here, but what I mean is when a person leaves, it doesn't always mean to abandon others.

"Sometimes they need time to patch themselves again."

When Phoenix showed up one morning in front of the Fey & Co. Law Office, he asked for her tutelage as he pursues his new collage major.

"There is a friend I desperately want to help. And if I hurry, then I should still be able to save him in time," he said when asked why the sudden change of career.

Mia did not hesitate to agree to his request.

* * *

Phoenix turned out to be a promising student.

Mia was a great teacher as well.

Once Phoenix had taken hold of his shiny defense attorney badge, he couldn't ask for more.

Of course, he keeps on reminding himself it was merely the beginning of the path ahead of him. There would be more to come.

 _And I have yet to meet Miles in court._

He was sure the time was sooner than he anticipated.

* * *

Meeting Miles, finally, wasn't of the best timing.

It just had to be in a trial for Mia's murder, where his client was her younger sister.

Different kinds of emotions overwhelmed Phoenix. He had no idea what to prioritize first—grief over Mia's death, sympathy for her poor accused sister, elation in seeing Miles again after all the years, or anger for pretty much the same reason.

By some miracle, namely Mia's soul, he won the case and got to be friends with Mia's sister, Maya.

Just as he was leaving the courtroom, he spotted Miles leaving as well, but the later did not do as much as to glance at him.

Miles was probably avoiding him.

* * *

Phoenix was no longer in his emotionally disoriented self when he faced Miles the second time around, right exactly on his new case, the trial of Will Powers.

Phoenix mustered a simple greeting when he saw Miles at the lobby. "Hello, we meet again." Not totally the one he had in mind to tell, but oh well, the damage has been done.

Miles raised an eyebrow. "As much as I don't like too, unfortunately, we will be facing each other. _Again_."

"Sheesh, Miles, you make it sound very distasteful."

Miles frowned at either Phoenix's offhanded comment or the use of his first name. The prosecutor cleared his throat, his brows furrowing still. "I hope you do better this time than have your crazy conjuring and wild imaginations save your client from a Guilty verdict, _Wright._ "

Phoenix visibly flinched. He did not speak anymore until Miles leave.

 _So it's Wright now, huh?_

* * *

Phoenix began thinking that maybe being a defense attorney was a bad idea.

Since instead of rescuing Miles from the person he had become, Miles became more and more distant from him every passing day.

Although he banished the thought one morning when he learned from the news about the murder at Gourd Lake, and the arrested suspect was none other than Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth himself.

He immediately dragged Maya with him down to the Detention Center.

Miles was adamant about refusing Phoenix to defend him.

"You are the last person I wanted to be involved in this case."

Phoenix ignored him. "Did you do it?"

He wondered why he even bothered to ask. Because he knew—he knew that whatever title Miles had acquired, be a Demon or Evil Prosecutor or what more they could think of, only Phoenix knew the real him.

He will never stop to stoop over as low as to commit murder.

Perhaps he was placing too much bet on Miles' innocence here or risking far greater things, but he could care less.

He had convinced him to be his lawyer once he presented his defense attorney badge.

He was getting closer now to his real purpose of starting this road.

This time, it would be him defending Miles.

The trial went back to Miles' nightmare: of him being the real murderer of Mr. Edgeworth.

Now that he was an adult and somebody who has knowledge, it became clearer to Phoenix what Miles had been insinuating back then.

 _"Phoenix, what if I'm the bad guy?"_

The more evidence Manfred von Karma produce, the case was turning almost as decisive as it come.

But by the power of Phoenix's sheer trust of Miles, he managed to disprove them all.

And in the end, all is well.

They had been drinking in celebration of the trial victory, as Larry suggested. There were four of them at first: himself, Miles, Larry, and Detective Gumshoe. Maya had a tall glass of lemonade for herself (a minor, remember?), situated by a corner and stuffing herself with burgers she got on the way. Larry slipped somewhere to hunt for pretty faces, and then there was the good detective who left earlier after nursing his mug of beer.

Phoenix and Miles found themselves alone at the table.

It was awkward at first that both seemed to like to say something.

"Ph-Wright."

"Mi-Edgeworth."

Phoenix chuckled to dissipate the atmosphere. "You go first."

"Thank you," Miles said, almost a murmur. "And I apologize as well."

"For what?"

"For being rude before and… and for seeing me not in a way you were expecting me to be."

"It's not like you have to apologize for that. I mean, look at us, do I seem like somebody who will be making his debut as an artist anytime soon? Also, your…" Phoenix gestured at Miles' cravat. "Your necktie thingy. I bet that's difficult to draw with all its frills."

Miles smiled at the joke. "That wasn't what I mean about what I said, but I'll let you take it differently." He paused, thinking of something for a second. "You still remember it then?"

"Of course. If I'm not mistaken, the request was I draw you in your defense attorney uniform while you shout 'objection' and pointing your finger to the bad guy."

"I did not request that, Wright. The idea was originally yours," Miles chided. "But it turned to be you doing those instead."

"True. It doesn't make me look cool, though."

Miles closed his eyes, privately simpering. "You were, at the detention center when you flashed me that badge of yours.

"Partly because I remembered my father suddenly and saw him in you, I suppose.

"But mainly because it's you, Wright, who became the kind of person young Miles Edgeworth aspired to be."

Phoenix did not say anything and they held each other's gaze for a minute until his line of sight went lower to Miles wet lips (from his drink, most likely) and the itching came back full blown all of a sudden.

Another opportunity was opening up to him that he could have grab if not for the rational part of his brain (which was, thankfully, functioning normally under the influence of alcohol) reminding him of worst consequences that were highly possible to happen.

It wasn't the time to do so.

Not when he was fixing things up with Miles first would he make his efforts go for naught.

Never had he been so glad for having a hangover.

The splitting headache distracted him from thinking of those tantalizing lips for the whole day.

* * *

So much for trying to save Miles.

Phoenix's hand shook with anger as he held a white envelope.

 _"Miles Edgeworth chooses death."_

Phoenix wanted to know where it went wrong. Everything was fine even when they put behind bars the real mastermind of SL-9 incident.

Then where? When?

 _Why?_

Was it about what Damon Gant said?

Phoenix buried his face on his palms.

So much for trying to save Miles—when Miles himself seemed like he doesn't want to be saved.

Miles simply proved himself to be frail under false accusations of forging evidences and other bad topics related to him.

Phoenix realized Miles left him, for the second time around.

But this time, it was for good.

If he knew this would happen, he should have kissed him back then.

* * *

Phoenix busied himself with cases, succeeding in winning each of them.

He managed, although barely, to keep his mind off of Miles and the regret of losing him for forever.

He doesn't even want to hear his name.

It just kept opening up some wounds he tried to patch within a year.

When he saw him again, very much alive and well, Phoenix wanted to hit him.

If that could at least make Miles physically feel the pain Phoenix felt when he thought he was gone.

But more than anything, Phoenix wanted to grab Miles' face and kiss the living daylights out of him.

 _I thought you were dead._

Instead, Phoenix went to give Miles the cold shoulder he thinks the latter deserves.

* * *

He must be hallucinating, but no one could tell him otherwise the person he was seeing was Dollie.

Because he knew, he knew this was the Dollie who had taken him one evening under the cherry blossom tree.

The one whose kiss he refused under the pale moonlight.

The Dollie the police took away on that fateful trial a few years ago was never his girlfriend.

Even until the moment he felt his body falling down from the burning hanging bridge, he could only think of nothing but proving Dollie's innocence.

When he came around his senses, Miles was there by his hospital bed.

He must have been looking terrible when Miles could not even look at him straight.

"Wright." There was a relieved sigh that followed. "You are probably out of your mind to cross a burning bridge."

"Maybe," Phoenix agreed, voice raspy and his throat screaming for water.

Miles seemed to read his mind, giving him a glass. "The doctor said you are lucky to get only pneumonia despite that fall."

"A Phoenix is invincible." Phoenix chuckled at his personal joke. "When did you… come back?"

"This morning." The answer was short and with no other details. "Larry informed me about your situation last night."

Phoenix did not point out that his arrival was speedy considering where Miles might have been from; not to mention flights would take at least two days to be prepared no matter how close the destination is. "Thanks then."

Miles shook his head. "I haven't done anything yet." He bit his lip. "What happened exactly?"

Phoenix told him everything. _Almost._ He made sure to leave the part about Dahlia being his former girlfriend.

Miles was no idiot, though. Phoenix guessed he pretty much figured it out through their conversation.

Especially when he asked Miles a rather heavy favor—defend her in court in his place.

"I know it's complicated," Phoenix began. "But you're the only one I know who could, and trust to do this… I will consider it as a lifetime debt."

"I'm the one who owe you, Wright."

Phoenix was internally overflowing gratitude when Miles agreed.

But he couldn't get away out of his mind the sadness that suddenly appeared at Miles' eyes.

"Thank you, Edgeworth."

He was met by Miles' faintly tired look that still managed a small smile. "It was nothing." He paused, contemplating on something. "It's prematurely enough to say, but at the trial earlier… I think you are right about the defendant. Although I will not go far as to say she is innocent in this whole ordeal, I don't think she committed the murder."

It was a relief to hear, coming from Miles who never let personal opinions and feelings to get the best out of his judgment. "Yeah, that's what I believe so too. But if she wasn't properly defended back there, I don't think the trial would even continue for another day. Again, you have my thanks."

"That aside, how is it going with Miss Fey's situation?"

Maya. She was another person Phoenix was extremely worried for.

He failed to protect Mia, but he wouldn't let it happen again with Maya.

When the ground shook during his investigation, Phoenix immediately thought of Miles.

A millisecond later, he thought of Maya and the possibility she would be caved in there forever.

But the fact that his mind thought of Miles first made him a little guilty.

"I'll leave this to you then, partner."

 _Partner._ Phoenix likes the sound of that.

The nickname is even more meaningful because it came from Miles himself.

And for like whatever time since then, he badly wanted to kiss him again.

To show how much he appreciated Miles and him being there to the rescue when he needed someone the most.

Though, Phoenix thinks it wasn't the proper time.

 _But after I win this trial, I will._

"You have no idea, Trite, what it feels to have someone waiting there for you every single day and then all of a sudden… there was no one coming anymore."

Perhaps he would never understand how Prosecutor Godot felt. Phoenix blamed himself too for his mentor's death after all.

He was no stranger to the feeling of being left behind, but maybe he couldn't compare it with Godot's suffering.

"I would always think I never should have woken up."

"Hmph. That is what my foolish fool of a brother wanted to say, you fool of a defense attorney," Franziska relayed, fingers curling on her whip. "He couldn't exactly prolong the foolishness he did that involves the fool you." She scoffed. "I wonder what made him thought of chartering a private jet plane in the middle of the night for a fool's sake."

Phoenix was probably numb now from all of Franziska's insults.

Hey, maybe he should have been, too, to Miles' ever elusive presence.

"I don't want to count for how many times this happened already." He breathed. "But I should be grateful there was a messenger this time, at least."

A female menacing-looking messenger with a matching menacing whip.

Franziska harrumphed and hit him multiple times.

There was that ever knowing regret once again coming back with vengeance.

This time, it was telling him: _Told you so._

He should have asked more of Franziska's whip lashing.

* * *

It was no surprise anymore to know there was something wrong with him.

There was no other explanation for it when he never felt the excitement for a huge possible chance between him and his Dollie—Iris, not Dahlia, actually, when he found out—now that they were both away from her twin sister's evil shadows.

Sure, he was glad to know it was Iris all along in their memories together as a couple.

But that was it.

He knew their story ended years ago.

"I'm sorry," was all he could offer to her.

There was sadness and regret, but she smiled sincerely, understanding, nonetheless. "It's alright, Feenie. Never feel guilty about it."

It was then that Phoenix was absolutely agreeing he wasn't normal when a man such as him wasted his chance to be with a very wonderful woman. "I'm sorry," he muttered once again.

"…I think I've always known, Feenie—know that I never had you completely. I feel very selfish for that."

Phoenix frowned. "Iris…"

She shook her head lightly, gazing distantly somewhere. "Please, don't think of this as a guilt trip, but Sister Bikini told me that female instinct is more often than not correct.

"I was confident that I had a special place in your heart. In the span of time we were together, I know you loved me. I never doubt that.

"But there has always been someone else, right? Somebody who already captivated your whole heart years before you even met me.

"Perhaps, up until now."

Suddenly, it was guilt trip for Phoenix.

And when Iris phrased it that way, he couldn't help but think of someone fitting the bill.

No, there is only one certain person who fits the bill.

* * *

When Maya went back to Kurain to start her mission as the Master of the Fey Clan, Phoenix found himself with no more aid in his defense.

Now, he found himself engaging in a game of poker with his current defendant.

When he won, he found about his another hidden talent.

The prosecutor of the trial was fresh out of the University—bearing a heavy German accent, has a thing for air-guitaring, and all about the kid is flashy, from his blonde hair and tanned skin up to his rock star outfit.

For Phoenix, Klavier Gavin's vibe screams newbie.

No offense to the opposition, but in his years being a defense attorney, there is only one prosecutor he would consider his rival.

He couldn't pinpoint where the trial went downhill.

But now that he remembered, it all began when he received a torn page of a paper from his client's little daughter. The genius he was, he presented it at court without a second thought when the contradiction for the evidence rose.

Look at him now, disbarred and devoid of his badge.

His emotional system must be malfunctioning since he felt nothing about it.

No anger, no regret, no sadness, no anything.

Just… blank.

Like he has been waiting for the moment to come around the corner anytime.

And for the heck of it, he now has an adopted daughter.

Anyway, his surname fits her given name just fine.

Trucy Wright.

* * *

Trucy is one ball of energy—active and dedicated day and night in improving her magic tricks, funny, smart in her own way, and lovely. And, as Phoenix took notice of, quite perceptive—maybe too much for her young age but he considered it a unique trait of hers.

And somewhat kind of helpful in his current occupation as well. He was trying to meet ends here; any resource could help.

She's close enough to what Phoenix imagined his biological daughter would be, if ever.

Phoenix wondered when he became familiar with the concept of being a father despite being a bachelor for many years.

It was a change in path, but he is more than happy for the detour.

"Daddy, how about we change the name of this place as **Wright Anything Agency**?" Trucy asked out of the blue in the middle of his story telling of _The Red Riding Hood._

He chuckled, patting her head gently. "Why not? It sounds nicer. Tomorrow, it's officially the name of this place."

Hey, as long as he keeps watering Charley, Mia could care less about the name.

Besides, he was no longer a lawyer working for the office.

Simply a single dad with his cute magician daughter.

"Daddy, who is this?"

"Uh, that's my boss before. She was Mia Fey."

"And this?"

"Oh, it's Maya. Mia's sister."

Trucy squinted at the photo. "Why are her clothes…"

"Weird?" He laughed. "Don't worry, you're not the first one to notice that. She is a spirit medium in training."

"For real?" His daughter was throwing him an unbelievable look which made Phoenix have recollection of Maya's spirit channeling and told Trucy how they helped him countless of times; the parts that involved murders were left out.

She managed to rope him into promising a visit to Kurain one day, after she learned from him the history of the Fey Clan.

Phoenix thought her inquiries about the people in the photos he kept in an album were done. But when a single one slipped, he was interrogated again.

Though this time, it was about a person he doesn't want to talk about.

"Hmm, I saw this detective in the other pictures… Maya Fey… Uncle Larry… Uh, who's this, Daddy?"

Phoenix couldn't even look at the face she was pointing at. Of all the pictures that could have fallen, why did it have to be the one from the victory party they had after Miles was put on trial?

Miles who was captured by the camera, and was smiling softly.

Apparently, fate has a grudge towards him.

"That's…Mi-Edgeworth. A mutual friend of Larry and mine."

Trucy was staring at him weirdly as he scratched the back of his head. She gave the old photo a quick glance over, then stuffing it back the album. "Oh, I see…

"I will go to my room now. Good night, Daddy!"

He gave her a peck on her forehead before she ran off upstairs.

Phoenix placed the album in the highest shelf.

* * *

"Mr. Wright, is it?"

Phoenix looked at the stranger but at the same time a familiar looking man standing at the porch clad in a powder blue suit—blonde hair, tanned skin…wait.

The man smiled, seemingly knowing as to what Phoenix was thinking. "Pardon, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kristoph Gavin, a defense attorney."

He pieced some two and two together. "Oh, brothers, huh?" Phoenix gestured awkwardly to his receiving room. "Come in, I guess? But just a warning, there are a lot of stuff that could possibly trip you over."

Gavin's eyes crinkled in amusement. "Pardon the intrusion, then."

Once Phoenix settled the cup of tea down the table, he addressed his visitor. "So, Mr. Gavin, to what do I owe the pleasure? I certainly hope I did not run into some kind of trouble unknowingly."

"If being an unbeatable Poker player at Borscht Bowl is considered a trouble, then I am here offering my services to you. I'm doing door-to-door, you see."

Phoenix snorted at that, partaking in the humor. "Really now? Well, jokes aside… seriously, what gives?"

Gavin's expression went serious, placing his cup back at the saucer after he took a sip. "There are a lot, actually, Mr. Wright," he began carefully, picking out his words. "For one, my younger brother. I know you are very much familiar with Prosecutor Klavier Gavin. The case where you faced each other has been labeled as his debut case. Although, I don't really think it was proper considering a man was removed of his license. As a fellow defense attorney, I believe that you would never stoop down to the level—"

"Okay, stop," Phoenix cut in rather roughly, fixing his jaw and amusement long gone. "Mr. Gavin, just so we're clear here, if you're simply here to shower me with your pity then…" His tone was edging on anger. "The door is open. And if you will excuse me, I still have to make a lunch for my daughter—"

"No," Gavin said firmly, to keep Phoenix from flying off his seat. "I'm sorry I went overboard with the minor issues." He held Phoenix's gaze through his eyeglasses. "The actual matter I wanted to discuss is about Zak Gramarye."

The name piqued Phoenix's interest. He found himself thankful that Trucy was currently at school. "What about him?"

"I was his former defense attorney. The one before you."

Gavin continued when Phoenix said nothing, but all of his attention focused on the blonde. "Not exactly about the man since a single lead is yet to turn up. But I remembered a little girl with him. He never introduced me to her, although I already presumed she is his daughter."

"You mean Trucy," Phoenix supplied.

"Trucy." Gavin nodded at the name. "Do you happen to know who had taken her into custody? I've checked with Mr. Valant Gramarye, other relatives, and even some orphanages, but nobody knows her current whereabouts."

"Good for you, you're now at the place where she currently resides." Phoenix knew this would happen sooner or later. There were adoption papers to be signed to have their relationship legalized. Typical him, he charged head on and took her under his wing and already replaced her surname.

Gavin blinked at him once—twice, before he let out a relieved sigh and looked at Phoenix, every ounce grateful. "That's… great. Thank you, Mr. Wright. That made me at ease."

Phoenix somewhat felt bad for being rude earlier. But more than anything, it was nice to know another person that was even outside the family, like Phoenix, cared for Trucy.

"If you don't mind, I will take care of the legalization of the adoption. I could bring the papers for you to sign next week. It's… the least thing I could do to help. In connection to my former client, she's partly my responsibility too, after all."

Phoenix resigned himself. This was too much of good news for today. "Thank you, Mr. Gavin, and uh, sorry for the outburst a while ago," he said sheepishly.

"Please." Gavin gave him another smile. "It was nothing. And, I'd rather be called Gavin, or Kristoph is even fine."

"Gavin it is." Phoenix shook the hand offered to him, thinking it was far impersonal to call him by his given name when they only met that day.

"Wright, then." Gavin glanced around the house.

"Again, sorry for, you know, the place. I haven't done much cleaning as of late," Phoenix said offhandedly, trying to ignore the lingering feeling of Gavin's soft hand on his rough and calloused one.

"A little mess is no harm. In fact, I do consider a 'mess' as part of the household charm.

"It makes you feel at home."

Phoenix couldn't agree more.

Phoenix thinks he would be seeing more of Gavin even after the following week.

He was looking forward for more days with him to come.

Somehow, he couldn't quite wipe off a small grin on his face.

* * *

Kristoph Gavin's title was very fitting.

 _Coolest Defense of the West._

Under immense pressure, he never broke a sweat, as Phoenix noticed when he went to watch him from the viewing gallery.

It took him back to the days when he was standing there as a lawyer. He remembered grasping straws in the dark, conjuring the most ridiculous stories at times and then backing them up with evidences only later on, cross-examining even an animal, and then there were the assistance of the spirit of a dead person channeled by a medium—all the while he would be sweating profusely, scratching his spikes at the back of his head, or hit the table once he made a breakthrough.

His days as a defense attorney would make a good adventure story.

The prosecution presented evidence again that only made Gavin's client look worse.

Still, he was unmoved and despite all the odds, it seems like it was the opening he has been waiting for.

It goes without saying that Gavin proved the defendant not guilty.

"That was the third acquittal for the week, you following some quota or something?" Phoenix commented nonchalantly as they strode outside the courthouse.

Gavin contemplated on the answer. "Usually, I only take one or two clients at a time, as long as their trial doesn't coincide with each other. Often, I can only extend the trial up to its maximum so that I could do more investigating. A technique I learned from someone, actually. Do you want to guess who?"

When Gavin stared at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to pick up the punch line. Phoenix laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously." Gavin shrugged. "I thank you for the help by the way."

"No way. That was one of my patented rookie defense attorney's chance-chasing."

Gavin shared a laugh with him. "That wasn't what I mean about what I said, but I'll let you take it differently."

Phoenix stopped on his step suddenly.

 _That wasn't what I mean about what I said, but I'll let you take it differently._

Miles' smiling face came back, hitting him hard on his face.

"Wright?"

His mind displayed vivid flashback, all containing Miles in them.

"Wright?"

There was a sudden burst of emotion in Phoenix chest, akin to a dam that could no longer contain the overflowing amount of water and pressure piled together.

"Wright, what's wrong?"

It took Phoenix into a realization he had been suppressing all thought of Miles, steering away from all the memories he have with him whether good or bad or the best or the worst.

All because he thought he was leading a new life now.

With Trucy as his daughter, and Gavin as… a new friend.

And then suddenly, he couldn't bear it anymore.

Because in reality, he was just fooling himself into thinking Miles was no longer a part of his life and he was no longer someone who always occupies Phoenix's mind.

Or somebody who was always Phoenix's source of regrets and target of what-ifs.

"Phoenix." He was met with the sight of Gavin's concerned face. Gavin held his arm, shaking him awake from his reverie. "Are you alright?" He asked gently, rubbing Phoenix's arm in a soothing motion.

"I-I'm fine. I just… need to go home. Now."

Once Phoenix felt secure under the weight of his blankets and the darkness of his room, he cried his eyes out.

The evening of the following day, Gavin appeared in front of his door, carrying a bottle of a 1946 red wine, _Scarlat Dauthi_.

"Good evening," he greeted softly. "I hope you don't mind I do some celebration for yesterday's case with you? You were a big help with the investigation, Wright. That is, if it's a proper time."

"Come in."

"Is Trucy here? I brought her a box of cake. You said chiffon is her favorite."

"She's at a sleepover," Phoenix answered, almost robotic, pulling out two wineglasses from the cupboard, barely looking at Gavin's way.

Gavin sat down on the couch, setting the bottle down the coffee table. "Come to think of it, we never met formally. Every time I went here, she's either at school or away at the moment." He frowned, tilting his head slightly. "You're not hiding her from me, are you?"

"No. Not my intention," Phoenix replied flatly. "Here." He handed him one of the glass.

There was a long period of silence and nothing was filling the air except the smell of the wine and their breaths.

"Wright," Gavin began. "If there is something that you wish to talk about, you know I can always lend an ear. Anytime. And never take it as pity—think of it as a friend extending comfort."

Studying Gavin closely, Phoenix wondered how somebody like him deserved being a friend of this man. He wouldn't deny that Gavin is attractive—smooth-looking long blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, lean physique—since he and his brother resembles each other in an almost identical way, Phoenix have the rock star's fans to back him up on that. To add icing to the top, Gavin is a brilliant attorney, no wonder he is considered one of the best in the country.

Phoenix had a thought.

Perhaps if Miles' childhood had not went wrong, he would pursue being a defense attorney, continuing the legacy of Gregory Edgeworth and then would be labeled as one of the best too.

Phoenix knew there was nothing that Miles do wherein he doesn't excel.

Maybe Gavin and Miles would make a good competition with each other.

Phoenix thinks it was unfair to compare Gavin with Miles, being he has been longer with the latter and have known him better.

Except for the fact that Miles have a thing for sudden disappearing and reappearing.

Phoenix never got a chance to figure that one out.

He didn't know what lulled him to sleep, the alcohol or Gavin's fingers gingerly brushing his drooped spikes and gently massaging his scalp, not minding the somewhat oily hair.

Phoenix could sleep on the sensation forever.

Phoenix woke up a few hours later with his head on Gavin's thighs. The said man was curled sideways, head resting on his arms that were placed on top of the couch's backrest.

Phoenix thinks the position looks painful as hell.

Although, what actually caught his attention was Gavin's beautiful face without glasses and his hair curled at the ends and no longer tied, simply splayed in a wonderful way.

His eyes trailed down to Gavin's neck and somehow, he wished he hadn't dared to do so.

Those collarbones were inviting when not hidden by the necktie.

In his mind, something was fighting back his rational side away.

Maybe it was the monster that was made of his piled up emotional frustration, sexual inactivity, and slight intoxication.

He hates himself for letting it get the best out of him.

Gavin stirred when Phoenix planted his lips on his neck, moving sensually along the soft expanse of skin.

Phoenix waited for a punch to connect on his face. Perhaps he could have that to clear his mind.

It never came.

If anything, Gavin urged him to continue or do more beyond when he craned his neck to the other side, showing more skin.

They both lost it when Gavin moaned at Phoenix's attack on the juncture connecting his neck and shoulder.

Nothing much changed in their relationship afterwards.

A sexual affair was only added.

Phoenix laid the main rule of never kissing on the lips.

* * *

Phoenix thinks he's too old for a relationship like friends with benefits.

Gavin doesn't think so.

Phoenix was clueless. When he thinks about it, in their set up, it's Gavin who has a lot to lose. He was a respectable man after all.

He thinks Gavin was downgrading himself just being with him.

* * *

Whenever Phoenix drops by Gavin's office, he always saw this young man with a weird two pointed hair standing up atop his remarkable forehead—who would merely spare him a glance in recognition and went back to his reading.

"Your student?" Phoenix asked quietly, gesturing to the kid who looks like a teenager.

"Yes, but will be formerly in a few years."

Phoenix made a low squeak noise. "How old is he exactly?"

"Enough to be a competent aid around the office, I suppose. Oh, I haven't introduced you to each other yet, did I?" Gavin cleared his throat, making his voice louder. "Justice? I would like you to meet Mr. Phoenix Wright here." He turned to Phoenix. "Wright, this is Apollo Justice, my mentee and currently my assistant."

Phoenix smiled, remembering he had been on the same position once. He offered a hand curtly to the younger man's way. "Nice meeting you, Justice."

Justice almost dropped the law textbook he was holding, gaping at Phoenix. "You… You're that _Phoenix Wright_?" He asked, unbelievable. "No way."

"Yeah? I don't think my name is kind of a mainstream."

"Oh my God. I don't even bat an eye on you whenever you came here."

"Whoah," Phoenix barely managed to react when Justice almost lunged for his hand, shaking it fervently.

"I'm a fan!"

Gavin was watching on the sidelines, thoroughly amused at the exchange.

* * *

Gavin was the one who suggested the three of them (both of them and Trucy) share dinners during weekends. It was like a family supper.

Gavin was fond of talking to Trucy. He was always so eager and very interested as to what the little magician has to say.

But for as long as Phoenix has her adopted daughter, he took note of her guarded way when answering Gavin's inquiries, albeit they were trivial at times. Phoenix noticed that she seems to be very cautious whenever Gavin was around.

"Daddy, do you like Mr. Gavin?" Phoenix did not expect the question one night when he was tucking her to sleep.

"Of course. He's Daddy's good friend. He's nice."

Trucy waited for him to say more. When she got nothing, she added, "I don't mean like as a friend. I mean, like as in _like._ "

He wondered with did the kid become aware about matters like those.

But then again, the question was whether he sees Gavin that way.

"I don't know, darling. Maybe? Maybe not to that level… yet."

Trucy went silent after that, fiddling with her blanket.

"Why do you ask, huh?" Phoenix edged closer to her. "Is this about wanting to have a mommy you've been encouraging me before, hmm?"

He had already come into terms with his bisexuality for a long time, therefore it was no longer an issue to his part, and after explaining it to Trucy in the simplest way a child could comprehend, it was no longer about her acceptance as well.

She shook her head, hugging Phoenix's waist with her tiny arms. "It's not that, Daddy. It's just that… I think there is something weird with Mr. Gavin."

He glanced down at her, frowning. "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"You know that I notice little things in people, right? I don't know, but it seems to me that Mr. Gavin is hiding something big.

"Also, when he thought nobody is looking, there's a scary look in his eyes directed at you. It's like you're his enemy and he hates you very much."

Phoenix doesn't know what to say to that.

Of course, he couldn't deny Trucy's high perceptiveness growing with her.

At the same time, he couldn't say he agrees to what she said.

He opted for planting a kiss on her tiny head. "You're tired, Trucy. Go to sleep now. Good night."

He left the room with a heavy heart and mind.

Phoenix learned gradually to be observant and perceptive in his six years with Trucy.

He wished he learned of it back then when he was an attorney still.

As of now, it made his casual game of poker more fun and rewarding.

The downside of it was seeing Gavin more transparently than before.

Little by little, he found out where those things Trucy told him came from.

It was on one fateful evening of meeting and playing poker with the once disappeared Zak Gramarye, who suddenly came back, and then was murdered a few hours later on his seat. Right after Phoenix made a call to Gavin when he was sure to be made the suspect, he confirmed his suspicions.

It became clear to him what kind of man Kristoph Gavin actually is.

He should have known from experience that not all people showing kindness reflect the same to their conscience.

Phoenix knew since he first saw Apollo that the young man was brimming with potential.

There was no mistake on Phoenix's part to ask specifically of Apollo to defend him, considering he was still lacking experience.

 _Wet behind the ears_ —as one would say back on Phoenix's rookie days.

But Apollo's enthusiasm in finding the truth made him earn an acquittal for Phoenix.

Although in exchange, finding out that Kristoph Gavin, the man Apollo Justice respected the most, was the real culprit.

Phoenix felt he was partly responsible for Apollo's unemployment.

The good man he is, he offered the rookie attorney to work in his agency.

* * *

It was there again.

Him being void of emotion.

It had gotten worse.

He did not feel anything in particular even after uncovering the whole truth—that Gavin himself was the one responsible for his disbarment, death of Zak Gramarye, death of Drew Misham, and a possible death of Drew's daughter. His reason being of a stupid attorney's pride.

Maybe it was because Phoenix had inkling before that it was him?

Since that little spark of suspicion lingered in a span of seven years, not willing itself away despite having Gavin around most of the time.

Phoenix thinks he shouldn't had let his relationship with Gavin be something more than the person who made his adoption of Trucy legal.

As much as Phoenix refused it, there was still a hollow ache in his chest.

The numb pain of being betrayed.

Perhaps it was something a man would never grow of, no matter how many layers of poker face he put.

Phoenix was satisfied to tie the loose ends.

Finally, he had Trucy meet her real mother, and her half older brother—who, incidentally, happened to be none other than Apollo Justice.

Nobody can say otherwise that they make a good happy family.

He pondered where he could fit in that kind of home.

For Trucy, no one could replace Phoenix.

She loves him and the world knows that very much.

And that was why she would do anything just to avoid Phoenix detaching himself from everyone each passing day.

* * *

"Daddy, I think some stuff I ordered online will be coming tonight. I forgot about them." Phoenix heard a sigh from her on the other line. "Can you please receive them for me?"

"No problem, sweetheart. No need to even say 'please'." Phoenix fiddled with an ace card. "Enjoy yourself—selves, rather."

"Thanky! Good bye. Oh, and uh… I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, honey. Take care."

For Phoenix, those were only the words he could say the easiest nowadays.

"Delivery for Trucy Wright—Wha-Nick?!"

Phoenix stared at the delivery man for a moment. "Larry?" He couldn't recognize him for a while with the darkness of the night and the offensive color of his cap, hiding his trademark Butz hair. The voice gave him away, though.

"Nick? What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's my place?" Phoenix evened out with a rhetorical question. He would bet all of his money Larry had forgotten about his address, and most likely his adoption of Trucy as well.

Typical Larry. If it's about him, expect no surprises.

"I missed you, Nick." Larry sniffed. "It's been ages!"

"I thought we saw each other last week? You know, when you're still in that plumbing business?"

"Tell me about it, man. This is my third change now. That plumbing was like, three jobs ago." He shrugged. "It ended with my Jeniffer too. Coincidence, huh? But it's okay since it led me to my Colleen now!"

Phoenix never thought any of coincidences especially when a Larry Butz is involved.

Phoenix was glad for the distraction that Larry provided—drinking and an idiotic conversation involving water heaters and his misadventure with his females.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Phoenix wondered, seeing through the window the small delivery truck parked across his house.

Larry said it was the last to be made for the day. Whether he was not telling the truth or not, Phoenix could care less.

It was good to have someone whenever Trucy wasn't around.

* * *

"Jesus, you've been bringing that up since yesterday! Can't you just…" Apollo gestured wildly with his arms. "Let it go?"

"Uh, huh. Because only Prosecutor Gavin is allowed to call you _Herr Forehead_." Trucy snickered.

Apollo grimaced, but unmistakably embarrassed at the nickname. "It's not that. I simply don't like another person calling me that ridiculous title."

"Your argument is weak, Apollo. It could be interpreted as: That nickname is exclusive only by Klavier Gavin," Phoenix butted in, liking how Trucy and he gang up on the attorney. "If you want to prove otherwise, show evidence." He sipped his coffee coolly.

"You can't be serious, Mr. Wright."

"Since when am I not?"

Apollo looked like he has many answers to that. Instead, he raised his arms in surrender, saying, "Alright, I give up."

On one afternoon that had Klavier Gavin over the office, offering his aid to his favorite lawyer, Phoenix thinks he finally knew where Trucy was coming from.

Okay. The undeniable sudden closeness of the two was indeed suspicious, but Phoenix could chalk it up to being—ehem—finding some common ground concerning Kristoph Gavin in some ways, helping each other recover, et cetera et cetera.

But when Klavier began giving Apollo some lingering, gooey sideways looks when he thought no one was looking, Phoenix could only say _goddamn_.

Many female fans of the rock star would murder to have him look at them that way.

Apollo better perceive those with his special eyes and trinket of his sooner or later.

Because if not, Phoenix would definitely hit him for being such a dense idiot.

* * *

Phoenix sighed as he flipped the newspaper onto the next page, noticing that Apollo's eyes landed on him hesitantly for almost a hundredth time just in the morning. Apollo, for his part, seemed like internally debating with himself whether to ask Phoenix about something.

"Shoot it, Apollo," Phoenix said, unable to handle the curious glances thrown his way. "You want to say something."

The younger man cleared his throat a bit, clearly understanding what Phoenix stated; it wasn't obviously a question. "It's just, ah, you know, personal… curiosity." He fiddled with the handle of his mug. "Okay, an advice too. If you may."

Phoenix placed down the newspaper. "Advice on what?"

"As I said, related to something personal."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, nodding to Apollo to continue.

Apollo scratched his wrist, the one with the thick bangle, with his thumb, fidgeting. "I don't mean it as self-flattery, but, I-I can't help but assume… assume that…" He bit his lip, drawing a long exhale. "Somebody likes me."

Phoenix snorted. "Yeah? Of course, everybody likes you—the clients you saved, me, Trucy—"

"Wait, no. Not that kind of _like_." Apollo stammered more. "I mean… the romantic type."

"…Oh."

Apollo laughed shakily. "Surprise, huh? I don't blame you, Mr. Wright. Even I cannot find any good qualities in me."

"Now, now. You're lacking self-appreciation there. Relax, maybe that person actually finds your forehead rather endearing." Phoenix's grin widened more when Apollo flinched on his innocent implication.

"That's exactly what I think so too," Apollo mumbled weakly, barely heard. "So what do you think I should do? Let's say I'm not simply assuming things. Should I just keep playing the role of the oblivious? Or be—I can't believe I'm saying this—the bold type and confront him?"

 _Him._ Phoenix did not bother pointing the slip up. "It's your choice, kid. But first, ask yourself whether the feeling is mutual."

"You mean to say… if I feel the same way?"

The older man nodded. "You proceed from there."

"Ugh, my life has never been this complicated." Apollo sagged, burying his face on his palms. "Why does it even have to be _me_?"

"Who knows? Maybe your man got some forehead kink as his dirty little secret."

Apollo blushed, wanting nothing than to hide himself from humiliation.

"Just kidding."

"It's not funny, Mr. Wright. I bet you never experienced having this tension with your rival."

Phoenix wanted to laugh at that, if not for the fact that he realized he suddenly stopped thinking about Miles.

"I watched some of your cases before, you know. Miles Edgeworth is that prosecutor in pink suit and has this really deep frown all the time during court proceedings, right? Must be lucky to have somebody serious about his job, not like _him_ who flirts with anyone at any given time and doing this ridiculous air strumming like he's on stage."

"What can I say? Our favorite prosecutors are unique in their own way."

 _Miles Edgeworth, huh?_

Phoenix hadn't heard of that name for a while now.

When Apollo appeared outside the office door past midnight three days after their conversation, Phoenix invited him to a nearby bar.

"I don't know he would be leaving the country that night. He just left. I haven't even answered what he told me."

Apollo reminded him of his younger years, when he was the one doing the sulking at someone's immediate and hasty leaving without any goodbye.

Phoenix bumped his glass lightly against Apollo's, making a toast. "To the people who ran away from us."

* * *

During the times he would caught sight of his blue suit, nostalgia would often hit him now and then.

Sometimes, he misses the way he would bang the defense table, the way he would point out the real criminal, and pretty much everything about the adrenaline the trials provided him.

But what the first thing he would remember was what Miles told him back then.

 _Because it's you, Wright, who became the kind of person young Miles Edgeworth aspired to be._

Phoenix would pay for anything just to hear Miles say it again.

The idea of retaking the bar exam would visit his mind.

But afterwards, he would ponder for the reason he had to.

There were no answers still, which were why the thought would be dismissed immediately.

* * *

Initially, Phoenix thought that day was pretty much the same almost every day—with Apollo burying himself in more work than usual, gathering cases he could have, and Trucy still at school.

It was that certain phone call that made different.

 _"Wright?"_

Phoenix froze at the familiar voice, not believing that he was hearing the very familiar voice. He made a move to check for the number on his phone, the movement almost robotic. It was a number from outside the country. He swallowed. "E-Edgeworth?"

There was a sigh of relief from the other line. _"Thank goodness. I thought you had changed your contact number."_

"…"

 _Well, no, because somehow, I had hoped you'd call me someday._

 _I miss you, you know, why am I only hearing from you now?_

 _I'm worried as well. I hope you're doing fine out there._

 _These past years, you barely left my mind._

 _I'm still wondering why you have to leave._

 _Come back._

So many things Phoenix wanted to say, but none he dared to mention.

The call entailed mainly of Miles asking for his assistance there at Europe for some cases he was currently working on.

As much as Phoenix wanted to refuse, he doesn't like to disappoint Miles by informing him on phone of his unfortunate disbarment.

But then, there was the matter with Trucy too. He thinks he couldn't afford to be oceans away from her for a whole month.

That and the thought of finally seeing Miles again scares him for some reason.

When he opened up the topic over their dinner, Trucy was the one delighted.

"That's cool, Daddy! When are you leaving?"

"I don't want to, actually," he answered truthfully. It would be useless to lie with her anyway. "Look here, that means I will leave you for a month."

She chewed on her broccoli. "I don't see anything wrong with that, Daddy."

"It's just that…"

"Don't worry about me. I can stay at Polly's place, remember? He's my brother, he'll take care of me well," she assured him. "And you said it's your friend, Mr. Edgeworth, who wants you there."

She paused, smiling at Phoenix's way. "Don't you miss him, Daddy?"

Phoenix looked at his daughter, interpreting the meaning of the soft tone she used.

Of course, it's Trucy.

He would not be surprised if she already figured it out back then when she first saw Miles in his photos.

"I do, very much."

The same evening, Trucy assisted him on his packing.

* * *

Phoenix half expected he wouldn't be recognized.

As much as Trucy nagged him the day before, he refused to shave his stubble and leave his beany.

He might as well give Miles a mini heart attack as to how he looks now.

He could have gotten the reaction he was anticipating, if not for himself busy gaping at Miles.

Miles was sporting frameless eyeglasses, and his jaws more accentuated.

But the most noticeable change in him was his warm gray eyes.

Phoenix could stare at them for several hours.

"Hello, Wright. I trust you've been well."

Phoenix grinned and was about to reply when his face contorted to an unbelieving frown. "Wait, what? You recognized me!"

Miles raised a fine eyebrow. "I shouldn't?" His frowned furrowed. "Wright, my eyesight diminished into a nearsightedness, but not blindness."

"That's not what I mean." Phoenix's shoulders sagged a bit. "It's just that… I thought I really looked ridiculous." He fiddled at the hem of his jacket. "Don't you think? I actually thought the security would pick me up for being a suspicious-looking individual." He laughed at his own joke.

Miles doesn't seem amused.

"I… could care less on how you look, Wright." Miles adjusted his glasses, peering at Phoenix. "An outside appearance never determines how great of a man is."

Phoenix was speechless, couldn't retaliate on that one.

It might seem like an offhanded statement for Miles, but for Phoenix, it meant everything.

Phoenix smiled privately.

He thinks it was exactly what he was trying to find to build up his self-confidence once again.

And he wanted to kiss Miles for that.

When the conversation came over dinner, Phoenix couldn't avoid different topics he doesn't like bring up.

For example, his disbarment.

Then there was about Kristoph Gavin too.

The only part he had favored was about his daughter.

"I have a daughter. Her name is Trucy. She's an aspiring magician," Phoenix told him proudly.

When he was making a move to open his locket containing Trucy's picture, he stopped short when he heard a slight clatter of Miles' fork against his plate.

"P-Pardon." Miles wiped his lips with a napkin. "You were saying?"

"Trucy," Phoenix said carefully, watching subtlety Miles' reaction. He noticed that Miles' right fingers were twitching against the cloth. "I have a little picture of her here." He removed his necklace, deftly handing it across the table.

Miles' eyes landed softly on the presented photo, offering a small smile himself. "She's beautiful," he muttered, barely audible.

Phoenix began pondering why a stricken look appeared on Miles' face.

Just the same he saw that day when he asked Miles to defend Iris for him.

"You will be staying here at my guestroom. I hope the space is enough to your liking."

"What are you saying? This is almost as large as my kitchen and living room combined." Phoenix chuckled to himself, setting down the small luggage he had brought. "So, uh, where's yours? I mean, just in case."

"Right at the next room." Miles looked around. "Just ask me if ever you need something."

"Yeah? These are too much already. Free fare, lodging, and accommodation. What better could I ask?"

Miles smirked. "Unfortunately for you, this wouldn't be a vacation you won. Tomorrow, we'll start going through the case files I currently have."

"Looking forward to working with you." Phoenix made a mock salute. "Take care of me, Sir."

Miles left Phoenix to his devices, shaking his head in slight amusement.

Phoenix wasn't exactly one for pets, but he likes dogs nonetheless.

Miles has this female golden retriever he named Pesu, whose furs Phoenix love to comb with his hair.

"Pesu is usually either timid or annoyed with strangers. You're the second person—not counting me, of course—she had taken a liking." Miles sat on the other side of the couch, the dog between them. He began raking her soft fur with his long fingers as well.

Phoenix retracted his hand slowly when their hands brushed against each other.

Phoenix watches every time as Miles' brows furrowed together while reading some papers, or how the said brows would soften and relax.

From his position, he would notice the resemblance between Miles and his late father, and at the same time how unique Miles is in his own way.

Watching him became one of Phoenix's favorite habits.

Phoenix had long since agreed the cases were too stressful to be handled by only one lawyer, most especially those regarding a certain smuggling ring.

According to the papers he had read, it involved several people of different occupation that could be helpful for the smooth sailing of the illegal business—moles in the airlines, bureau of customs, department of trade and industry, global ports, and even in the court of justice. The Interpol had been chasing after each one of them for years, considering the leader had been put behind bars.

Arresting the ring's people was akin to exterminating pests.

The advantage the Interpol had was that the best men and the vital influences of the organization had been clipped off.

Thanks to the effort of the Interpol Agents, and of course, Miles Edgeworth.

Phoenix was proud of him for that.

He may not be the defense attorney he once wished to be, but even as a prosecutor, Miles' seeks the same kind of truth as his late father many times pursued.

Phoenix was sure Mr. Edgeworth is a proud father up there.

 _"Good morning, Daddy!"_

"Hello, darling."

 _"You don't sound enthusiastic. Is everything alright there?"_ Even being on a phone line, Phoenix could feel his daughter's worry.

"Two things: It's only midnight here, and it's not exactly good that we're still awake, and probably would be for several hours more." He chuckled. "Other than that, I'm alright. How about you and Apollo?"

 _"We're fine, of course. Oh, and Maya said you owe her for not leaving me at Kurain instead. She said that once you go back, we have to be there for a week."_

Same old Maya. Phoenix smiled to himself. "Tell her I'll consider that."

 _"Tehee. She also said there would be no room for argument."_ Phoenix could imagine Trucy cutely sticking out her tongue a bit. _"By the way, Daddy, it's actually Polly who wants to talk to you. I don't know what it is exactly, but he's been a little gloomy since last night."_ There was a sigh on the other line. _"He won't even tell me."_

After Trucy bid goodbye, Apollo's voice rang afterwards. _"Mr. Wright? Trucy said you're doing well."_

"Yeah, but slightly homesick. Don't tell her. Anyway, you called?"

A long pause. _"It's something about… wait…"_ Phoenix heard him walking, away perhaps from his sister. The sound of a door closing could be heard.

"Don't tell me this is about Klavier Gavin."

 _"Actually, it's the other Gavin… Mr. Kristoph."_

Phoenix face fell, tone getting serious. "What about him?"

 _"It was yesterday. The execution, I mean. Just thought I'll let you know."_

Phoenix did not say anything after that.

When he went to catch a short doze, he dreamed of Kristoph.

He was underneath Phoenix, his blonde strands sticking to his sweaty skin and to the soft pillows. His hand resting on the other's jaw, grasping with his thumb the stubble there. His fingers ghosted down to Phoenix's throat where his Adam's apple bobbed; he gulped slightly at the sensuous touches.

It might be a dream, but Phoenix could almost feel Kristoph's fingers curling tightly against his neck, smiling up at him in a twisted way all the while until Phoenix's vision was filled with dark spots. Phoenix's arms felt like dead weights beside him that he couldn't will to move.

Kristoph's eyes landed on the doorway, where Trucy was standing until she fell down, whole body convulsing and her cries of agony filling Phoenix's ears when he followed Kristoph's gaze and watched her shook violently before her breathing completely stopped.

He turned back to the man slowly depriving him of air. "W-Why?" he managed to croak out.

Kristoph's half-lidded eyes were dark and full of malice, and he smirked like the last time Phoenix saw him.

"I like playing with fire, Phoenix."

"Phoenix."

He woke up by the firm voice of a completely different person. When he came to his senses, he found Miles sitting at the side of his bed where papers were scattered and covered the most part of the blanket.

"Miles?" Relief washed Phoenix's system when his eyes connected to Miles'. He wiped away his cold sweat with his shaking hands. When he broke the eye contact, it was only then that he noticed Pesu present at the room.

"It was a nightmare, wasn't it?" Miles said, taking note of Phoenix's exhausted look. "I know that state of waking up."

"Yeah." Phoenix found no need to lie. "I guess it must be harder to have them for years."

"The often occurrence doesn't mean it lessens the effect."

Miles let the dog come up to the bed. Pesu seemed to understand the situation as she muzzled Phoenix and licked his face in consolation.

''It's Kristoph Gavin. He's… dead."

Miles nodded grimly in understanding, not pushing the topic any further in which Phoenix was silently thankful and appreciated the consideration.

After Phoenix was given a glass of water, Miles said he could have Pesu stay with him while he try to go back to sleep.

"She's very helpful to me before. I know she could be to you too now."

"Thanks, Edgeworth."

Stroking Pesu's ears, Miles left them alone to get some eye shut of his own.

"Hey there, buddy. Guess you have to deal with me for a while."

When Phoenix buried his face on Pesu's fluffy body, the faint scent of her owner lulled him back to sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the next month after Phoenix's return to his country, he was once again asked by Miles. Trucy was thrilled once again and sent her regards to Miles through her Daddy. Apollo was much obliged to look after her again. Fortunately, Lamiroir would be visiting them again in the next few days after finishing her Broadway tour.

"Say hi for me to Mr. Edgeworth, Daddy," Trucy said with her lovely smile. "Oh, and you two take care as well." She grinned.

Phoenix matched her grin. "Thanks, Trucy. We will."

"I apologize for the trouble once again, Wright," Miles said, looking at him straight in which Phoenix found himself a bit taken aback. "You must be attending to other matters. Also, I know it's difficult to have you leave your daughter alone. Next time, you can arrange her passport so that I could have her along with you as well."

 _Next time, huh?_ Phoenix was glad at the idea. "Not really. Nothing much to do at the agency, anyway." He shrugged. "And it's not like I left Trucy on her own. She's currently staying over at her older brother's place. He'll take care of her properly."

Miles turned to him quizzically.

"Oh, I haven't told you, have I? Trucy has an older half-brother. His name is Apollo Justice, a newbie defense attorney."

There was a frown etched on Miles' forehead. "Wright," he began. "You… You did not only have a daughter while being a bachelor, but you also have a son?" Miles couldn't believe it. "And old enough now to follow your footsteps as a defense attorney, meaning you have him on your younger years and on a _different woman_ at that?! Wha—Why am I only hearing this now? And here I am who thought that scenario is most likely to happen to Larry. Never to you, _Wright_."

"Whoah! Wait, wait, wait—Apollo is _not_ mine! What makes you—Ah, crap." Phoenix swore under his breath, surrendering. "I forgot to tell you."

"About your female escapades?"

"No!" Phoenix scowled at him. "To start with, Trucy is not biologically from me, okay? She's from my former client, the last case I handled before I found myself disbarred." Phoenix bit his cheek at the unhappy memory. "Apparently, my client left her as he… I don't really know—vanished? Escaped? Magician thing, perhaps—before a verdict was handed down. Well, she grew up knowing her mother passed away when she was too young. Then by some incident, we found out her mother is actually alive and well, although lacking some of her memories at first. Turns out, Trucy's mom also left a male baby at an orphanage plenty of years before she married again to Trucy's real father. The orphan kid was this Apollo Justice."

When he was replied with silence, Phoenix added, "I guess fate played it out pretty well."

"It would certainly seem so," Miles said when he finally recovered. "Fate has them meet you in order to fill the father figure they never or barely had."

The statement had Phoenix warm inside his chest, feeling like a proud father of what the two siblings had become.

"Yes. I love those two like my real kids."

"Ms. Cykes, was it?"

"Uhm, oh, yes. A-Athena Cykes, sir!"

Phoenix noticed how nervous the young woman was in front of Miles. Not that he could blame the girl; Miles is indeed intimidating, especially on his working mode. He laughed lowly at the background.

He only found out from then that the once assistant of Miles' father, Mr. Shields, had become a defense attorney and made a name of his own. And there, across Miles was Athena Cykes, a fresh law graduate student, asking for a recommendation letter to be given to Mr. Shields. She could do some apprenticeship first, she said, with her lacking experience before stepping into an actual court.

"I wasn't aware of such formality needed. It's Mr. Shields we're talking about here—that man was never the… formal type. Besides, as one knows him, he favors the female population greatly, although, fortunately, not to the extent of Larry's way," he remembered Miles telling him after Ms. Cykes had called beforehand.

Phoenix still thought Larry and Mr. Shields would be the best of friends if ever they met each other.

"I will not be refusing writing you a recommendation letter. However, I'm afraid Mr. Shields might have already taken an assistant prior." When he saw the young lady visible sagged, he added immediately, "But there is nothing wrong to try."

"Oh, thank you, sir."

 **"Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth,"** a robotic voice butted in. Ms. Cykes instantly clasped he hand around her pendant bleeping with blue light.

"You're welcome." Miles cleared his throat after recovering from his surprise of Athena's talking…pendant. "If I may ask, Ms. Cykes, what made you consider Mr. Shields as your first choice? Not that I'm against the idea, but you are here in Europe at the moment, there must be other lawyers you could ask for who aren't outside the country."

Her eyes lit up, answering eagerly, "Mr. Shields is a cool one. He looks kind of nice too. He wasn't really my first choice, more like second or third, actually. My first choice of mentor has been inactive in these past years, so I haven't heard much from him now." Her expression transitioned to disappointment. "Then recently, I heard he was disbarred years back. I don't really want to believe it."

The story sounded familiar to Miles, and so to Phoenix more whose attention piqued at the conversation.

"If I may ask, who is this attorney you are talking about?"

Athena beamed. "It's your famous rival, of course, Mr. Edgeworth—Mr. Phoenix Wright!"

Miles blinked, turning slowly at Phoenix's direction. The latter's face wore a priceless expression.

Ms. Cykes continued, not noticing the exchange between the two men. "Even if it's true Mr. Wright is no longer a lawyer, I would still like to be his mentee. I know his tutelage would be of a great advantage to my part. And in my personal view, he would make a great teacher."

Miles blinked twice, this time, turning sharply for the second time at Phoenix who was now looking sheepish at the compliment. Miles wanted to roll his eyes.

Athena caught their silent communication. "Sorry, sirs. Am I interrupting something?" She glanced at Phoenix apologetically.

"Ah, no. It's…" Miles adjusted his eyeglasses. "Ms. Cykes, to tell you the truth, the news about Mr. Wright's disbarment is true. But if ever you're still seeking of him to be your mentor, then why not ask the man himself?" He smirked at Phoenix. "Don't you think so, Wright?"

"Well, aren't I the famous one?" Phoenix chuckled, half to himself. "Hello, Ms. Cykes."

Athena almost stood up from her seat. "Oh my God. Here I am not even batting an eye!" She gushed at the sight of the former attorney. "I'm a fan!"

Phoenix remembered with amusement the same scenario with Apollo.

When the two finished shaking each other's hands, with Miles watching on sidelines, a small smile playing on his lips. Phoenix sat beside Miles and said he had been listening with interest at their conversation therefore there was no need for another introduction. He instead inquired about a few more facts, until it arrived to her main purpose of taking up law.

"I lived at America once, and as a kid, I like watching recorded court proceedings," she told him, eyes timidly gazing downwards as if her giddiness had switched off. "I moved here to study law after… an incident, which is one of my reasons in pursuing this career. My other reason is to save a friend. He was falsely accused of a murder charge and is currently taking the punishment meant for the real culprit. And… I know it's up to me to save him. No, I will save him, because I trust my friend. I'm the only one who can prove his innocence."

Phoenix's eyes soften. He was reminded of his initial goal after he shifted from his art course to law studies.

He secretly glanced to his left, where the friend he wanted to save once and was basically the number one reason of his lawyering career sat, calmly sipping his tea while listening to them. The story might not have a meaning to Miles compared to Phoenix, since he never heard about it from Phoenix himself.

Not that he have to know.

Miles seemed to sense eyes on him, meeting Phoenix's and held them for a second.

His gray eyes relaxing on a pair of blue.

Phoenix was glad enough to have Miles there by his side finally free of his nightmare's chains.

Although Phoenix preferred the term employee, Athena was very much enthusiastic to be accepted as Phoenix's new mentee, and then it progressed to her calling him her boss. Finally, she decided to consider him both a mentor and her boss at the same time.

He pretty much guessed that Mia would be happy as well for the new addition in the agency.

"You acquired another promising attorney, Wright."

Leaning over the railing of the balcony, Phoenix watched the skies darken. "She certainly looks like it. Trucy could do a female presence around the office."

"How about you?" Miles' neck craned towards him. "What do you plan to do now with your growing junior defense team?"

Phoenix hadn't thought much to that extent. He could come up with a few answers, but mostly have him looking like a school principal overseeing his students who turned out successful. "Watch over them like a dad, maybe?" He laughed lightly.

"You sound like someone overcoming his mid-life crisis."

"I don't want to hear anything about mid-life crisis coming from you, Edgeworth." Phoenix snorted. "Jokes aside, I really have no idea how to proceed after then." His hand clenched on the metal rail. "Honestly, I'm finally used to being, you know, just like this."

Miles contemplated on his answer. "How about you take it back?"

"Take what back?"

"Your badge. Reclaim it."

Phoenix fixed his jaw, mulling over the suggestion. "That… would be complicated."

"What is, Wright?" Phoenix refused to look at him. "You know you can take the bar exam anytime. Your name has been cleared, Wright. I do not want to be presumptuous, but I assume nostalgia would hit you sometimes." Miles attempted another eye contact. When Phoenix returned the gesture, Miles appended, "It never left you—the spirit of finding the real truth and saving those who needed help."

"You're correct at both," Phoenix admitted. "But… there's a part of me that's looking for a definitive reason to go back to the court."

"The Supreme Court of Justice has been asking me for a while," Miles started carefully. "The position of the Chief Prosecutor is being offered to me. Lately, I made up my mind to agree. But then I realized I'm lacking something—or someone: a person from the opposition I could trust completely. In order to seek the perfect truth, I need somebody who could look out on the other side. It's nothing like a competition. It's the thought of knowing that whichever side win or lose the truth would still prevail."

"Edgeworth…"

"It might be too selfish of me to ask, but can you be that person, Wright?"

Phoenix was amazed by the power of Miles over him. How he could easily make him say yes in an instant.

Unlike before whenever Phoenix thought of retaking the bar exam and come up with no reason to, he has one now.

An absolute one, in fact.

And it consisted mainly of one person: Miles Edgeworth.

Phoenix found it funny that it would always be Miles who could change his direction just when he thought he would be taking the straight road ahead of him for the rest of his life.

Miles told Phoenix that on next time, they would begin doing some studying again to refresh some knowledge.

Studying is a pain in the ass, as Phoenix would say.

But if it would mean more time with Miles…

Well, why not?

* * *

On his third visit on Europe which happened in the next three months, Trucy declined the offer to accompany him.

"I don't like to intrude your bonding time with Mr. Edgeworth, Daddy."

"If you considered going over multiple case files over night as 'bonding', we already did plenty of those. No, really, he said I could tag you along."

"That's nice. But tell Mr. Edgeworth for me that I can't. School, remember?" She smiled apologetically. "Besides, you have to focus in your review, Daddy. Go break a leg!"

Phoenix laughed at her own excitement. "Sure. I'll do my best."

He wondered what his life would have been without Trucy.

"When in the crime tried the defendant is proven not guilt, he/she could not be put into trial twice under the same case. What law is this?" Miles asked, pushing up his eyeglasses.

Phoenix mind took him back to Mask DeMasques case. "That's… Double Jeopardy, isn't it?"

Miles looked at him briefly before nodding a correct. "Next one… What is the difference of frustrated murder from manslaughter?"

 _This one should be easy._ "Hmmm, the first one is, to put it simply, a murder not done successfully. The second, on the other hand, is an unintentional killing, more of like an in-the-spur-of-the-moment thing. Not to be called murder, since that one is a deliberate killing… That right?"

Miles seemed satisfied at the answer. "Yes, you are, Wright."

Phoenix snorted at the sudden pun. Miles frowned more to himself.

"That would be all for today. We can't exactly force everything into you in one evening. It's not like your brain can handle it though in one go. Besides—"

"Hey!"

"—there will be more to tackle on, some topics I'm sure will come out of the exam," Miles told him, as strictly as a teacher could be.

Phoenix thought it has been a while since he was in a position of a student. Mia used to drill some facts on him before, and sometimes by extreme ways.

They were mostly effective though so Phoenix couldn't exactly complain.

"Hey, Edgeworth. Thank you, for this," he said simply, once they were sorting some papers that had gotten themselves almost everywhere. "But, I don't really want to add more trouble to your load." He gestured at pile of documents. "I appreciate the effort, but I think I can handle it when I get back."

Miles stopped his movement, turning away slightly. "I… am actually grateful for the distraction. By all means necessary, this is no trouble at all.

"But if you say so, it's alright as well. At least you wouldn't have to be over again in another month or so. The trip back and forth must be rather exhausting."

Phoenix sweated profusely. _Damn, I think I messed this one pretty good._ "Wait, that's not what I—nevermind." Phoenix paused. "And what do you mean about what you said? You, uh, won't need my help anymore, was that it?"

"Don't take it personally, Wright. It's just that I found that a certain Interpol Agent I once worked with is at this country right this very moment. The leads he is hunting for in his current case are mostly on these files. We could both take advantage of the situation at hand."

The only Interpol Agent Phoenix knew working alongside Miles was Franziska von Karma, who is clearly a female. The one Miles mentioned was a male agent.

Why does Phoenix not even liking the sound of it?

"Agent Lang, this is Phoenix Wright, a former defense attorney, and an old friend of mine." Miles turned to Phoenix. "Wright, this is Agent Shi Long Lang, a member of the Interpol who was of huge aid to me and Franziska on some of our cases."

Phoenix's expert layer of poker face was on. "It was nice meeting you, Agent."

"The pleasure is mine," Lang greeted, leveling the hand shake.

He studied Phoenix from top to bottom like a wolf scrutinizing a… rival. Although, Phoenix, in turn, stood before the heavy gaze, perceiving any subtle movements the agent might show. Lang seemed to have his own way of knowing a person as well—by sniffing them.

Okay, maybe not literally smelling Phoenix, but he swore Lang was inspecting the air around him.

They broke off their staring contest after finding nothing unfavorable against each other; both were seem satisfied but the tension in the atmosphere was indeed present.

Lang addressed Miles first, smirking at his direction. "You never directly said before I'm of 'huge aid' to you and sis. Either way, I'll be taking that as your first compliment." He barked a laugh. "A large step to begin with, _Pretty boy_."

Phoenix's eyebrow twitched at the nickname.

"Agent Lang." Miles cleared his throat. "I would like it if you avoid calling me by that informal name."

"Aw, am I making you blush, Mr. Prosecutor?" Lang snickered, enjoying on teasing slash mildly insulting him. "That aside, I've never met Mr. Wright here before, I believe. And here I am who thought no one could be more… unique than that other _friend_ of yours who likes getting into trouble. Apparently, I'm wrong." He gave Phoenix a quick glance over.

 _I am right here, thank you very much._

"Anyway, Mr. Prosecutor…" Lang held up a sealed folder.

Miles recognized the sudden seriousness of the agent, nodding in recognition at the file. "I see."

He turned to address Phoenix. "Wright, if you don't mind?"

Phoenix eyes blinked, understanding the confidentiality of the subject. "Oh, sure."

Before the door closed completely, Phoenix caught Lang's challenging gaze directed at him.

"Hello, dear. How is it over there?"

 _"Hiya', Daddy! Well, we're fine here."_

"Glad to hear that." Phoenix leaned against the wall. "So how's Apollo holding his cases?"

 _"About that…"_ Trucy trailed off uncharacteristically.

"Something wrong, Trucy?"

 _"Nothing wrong with Polly's performance. He's doing better and better."_ Trucy sighed. _"It's just that Polly… He's like looking for something, you know? And we both know what."_

 _A rival_. "Yeah."

 _"But at the moment, he's not here. He said he would drop by at the Space Center. He has a friend there, he said."_

He remembered the place involved with astronauts and rockets. "The distraction might be nice for him."

Because trust Phoenix to know the feeling.

Once Phoenix was reckoned back inside, Lang was still present, and if anything, the agent's disapproving frown seemed to be deeper than before.

Now that he noticed it, there was a somewhat awkward atmosphere that made itself known when he entered. Phoenix noticed Miles by his kitchen counter, fixing tea and coffee. If not for Phoenix's perceptiveness, he wouldn't notice the slightly shaky hands of Miles.

As if sensing eyes on him, Miles looked up towards Phoenix's direction—though not meeting his eyes—asking him suddenly if he would like to join them for a cup of drink.

"I'll have coffee. Thanks."

"So, Mr. Wright," Lang said. "I heard you were a former defense attorney." He propped his chin on his hand. "Something happened to business?"

Phoenix lowly laughed off the mildly mocking tone. "Business got called off in suspicion of… forging of evidence." He added, "More than seven years ago."

Lang snorted. "Can't say I don't see that coming." He leaned back against the soft cushion, feeling the smooth upholstery of the armrests. "Defense attorneys are next to prosecutors if we're talking about evidence-smiths here, I must say."

"That coming from you—does that mean Edgeworth is one of those 'evidence-smiths'?" Phoenix shot back.

Lang growled and broke the eye contact, his gaze directing towards the direction Miles disappeared to. "I thought so too. Once or twice," he admitted. "Or more than those."

Phoenix noticed the man's eyes softened, seemingly recollecting memories. "But he's different. A thousand ways different from them," Lang continued. "And I regret the suspicion I had about him."

Miles returned with a tray of cups before Phoenix could even process how uncharacteristic of Lang to utter such words.

Phoenix got a brown coffee, while Lang had his pure black. Miles has his usual tea, chamomile.

There was tension in the air and eyes darting everywhere.

Lang would look back and forth to Phoenix, to Miles, to Phoenix again, then back to Miles, but lingering this time.

Phoenix would cross gazes on the Interpol Agent, and then would do his share of long glances on Miles.

Miles refused to acknowledge the eyes on him, deeply interested on his tea.

Pesu wasn't even making a noise from wherever she was.

"So," Lang began, clearing his throat mildly. "When can we start, Mr. Prosecutor?"

"Next week," Miles said, slowly. "Wright here would be leaving by Sunday. I hope to be a good host to him until then."

"I could be of help at least before I leave," Phoenix said.

"When are you coming back then?" the agent asked.

"Whenever Edgeworth would ask for me again. I don't mind." It seemed like Phoenix meant it for Miles than Lang.

"I am not sure about that, but I would try to refrain asking him again for his assistance for a while since Wright decided to take the bar exam again. I'll have him concentrate on his review." Miles turned to Lang. "Besides, you told me yourself you would like to give your aid, as a mutual advantage."

Must be Phoenix's imagination, but Lang looked quite triumphant about that.

"Sure" was all the agent said.

"Also," Miles continued. "I accepted the offer of the position Chief Prosecutor. Estimating the time, a year after Wright took the bar exam, I would be back there. Permanently. The finalization of the smuggling case would be my last job to take care of while overseas, Agent Lang."

As fast as the small victory Lang claimed was the speed of how it went away from his hand.

"Of course," he muttered. "Congratulations on that."

Phoenix acted as if he didn't notice the major disappointment on the agent's face.

Before Lang left, Pesu came running to him, gently tugging on his pant's cuff, not wanting him to leave.

"Hello, little Lady," he said as he smoothed her gold fur. "I'll be back tomorrow, if I'm free. Gotta give your owner a gift for his promotion, don't you think?" Lang regarded the dog with a little sadness unnoticed from Miles position. "Take care."

It only dawned to Phoenix that it was the agent the other one beside himself Pesu likes the most next to her owner.

"Good for you to have a close friend besides Larry and me. Larry is afraid you wouldn't make another one, you know?" Phoenix played off the conversation casually.

He was curious, alright. Curious about Lang's and Miles' connection.

He feels ridiculous.

But more than anything, he feels jealous.

"We have our differences, mostly in personality," Miles simply said. "I don't think he could be called that. He's a trusty colleague, and sometimes a partner when Franziska is not around. Although I don't think he puts trust on me as much as I do to him. He's known to be quite dubious to us prosecutors."

 _Yeah, but you're an exception,_ Phoenix wanted to say.

"Better him than a disbarred defense attorney, don't you think?" Phoenix said instead, not liking how bitter he sounded to his ears.

"Wright..."

"Don't mind me. Just having his mid-life crisis." He refused to meet Miles' eyes. "Anyway, I'll be hitting the sack now. Good night."

When Phoenix woke up in the middle of the night, the coffee table at the living room was still littered with papers, but neatly arranged in stacks.

By the couch, there was Miles, quietly dozing off.

He looked peaceful, no frown lines etched, no paperwork he was signing on his sleep.

Miles' cravat was not present, and his glasses folded by the table. Phoenix guessed Pesu was the one occupying Miles' bed currently.

Phoenix left shortly to get a blanket, and his suspicion about Pesu was correct. He made no sound as to not disturb the sleeping dog.

With ginger movements, he wound the blanket against Miles, setting himself beside him, watching Miles asleep.

Phoenix was glad for him to not have his fitful slumber as before. Miles had struggled with those for almost a decade or two.

Now, he was free of the nightmares that haunted him before.

He was fascinated by the steady rise and fall of Miles chest, barely aware of his deft fingers tucking Miles' stray hairs to his ear.

Phoenix thinks all of Miles innocence since they were a child are visible and how incredibly beautiful he looks merely asleep.

Phoenix smiled to himself, feeling rather silly to not being able to get past his childhood crush.

And for another time around, he wants to kiss him.

And yet again, there was a factor hindering him to do so.

It was the agent and Miles' relationship he couldn't figure out still.

It's stupid, he knows, comparing himself to Lang. He and Miles have been friends since grade school.

But yes, it was only up to that.

 _Friends._

Phoenix thinks that all the feelings beyond that were one-sided.

The whole bunch of them coming only from him.

When Phoenix was wide awake in his bed, he thought that if ever this would be a competition, he already lost.

Because between Phoenix Wright and Shi Long Lang, the latter was more, if not the most, qualified.

In his opinion, that is.

* * *

Normally, he would be anticipating a flight back to his home where Trucy is always waiting.

But now that he knew it would be his last time he would stand on Europe's airport grounds for departure, Phoenix found himself having cold feet.

"So I guess this is it then," he said once his plane's schedule showed up on the big screen.

Miles glanced at Phoenix, staring as if figuring the expression underneath the latter's layer of poker face. "Yes." Miles held out a hand. "Thank you."

"I should be the one saying that," Phoenix admitted, almost a murmur. He accepted Miles' hand, shaking. "Good bye."

Miles shook his head. "No. This is not good bye yet, Wright. We'll be meeting again. And next time, it will be on the court of law." Eyes softening, he made no move to release his hold. "Not as rivals, but as the defendants of truth."

Phoenix hoped the slight tightening of his hand went unnoticed. "Yeah." Trying to lighten the mood, he added, "I better pass my retaking of bar exam then."

"Good luck." Miles gave a small smile that was too brief to catch if not for Phoenix's perceptiveness. "Take care of yourself... And your daughter."

"You too."

A few meters away, he dared to turn back to Miles who was still standing there.

He gave him a light nod in response.

Somehow, Phoenix thought he had forgotten to do something.

Something he should have done before turning his back and could even ponder who broke the handshake first.

Trucy greeted him with a hug and the usual "welcome back".

Phoenix embraced her back tighter and longer than the normal.

Of course she noticed. She always does.

"Oh, Daddy," she almost whispered.

Phoenix smiled with a faint trace of sadness, silently communicating with his daughter.  
"That means you have to do your best, right?" she said. "You'll never notice the time passing by. Who knows? Maybe that 'next time' will be sooner, hm?"

Phoenix thinks she knew the right words every single time.

* * *

He was familiar with the situation more than a decade ago.

Like before, there are times where his head felt like exploding with too much information.

His eyes would dry from too much reading.

He would ask himself why all the bother.

Sometimes he would think of giving up.

He remembered that he used to have that certain newspaper clipping that featured Miles as the Demon Prosecutor. It was placed under piles of law books that crowded his study table; somewhere just within an arm's reach without him even looking.

Before, he would merely take a look at it once...twice... a good many times more to motivate himself again.

This time, he has none of that.

But wounded around his neck was the locket where Trucy's picture was kept, and on his mind the freshly etched face of Miles with warm gray eyes.

Together they make more than motivation.

What Miles told him wasn't a promise between them, but a statement of their duty to the law.

* * *

If anything, his second bar exam made him more nervous than the first one.

He pretty much thought it would always be nerve-wracking no matter how many times he took it.

"Phoenix Wright, seat number forty-three," the examiner announced. The crowd which consisted almost of fresh graduates began murmuring to each other in recognition of the name.

Several eyes landed on him as he took his seat quietly. They did not expected an unshaven man in his thirties wearing a bonnet and a faded blue jacket and gray sweatpants to be the same Attorney Phoenix Wright who was known for his unique defense style back in the years.

Phoenix Wright, that day, returned to being the sweating-profusely-when-panicking guy under the heavy stares he received from his fellow exam takers.

When he looked up to the examiner briefly, he caught a knowing smile from the old lady.

Once he went home after the bar exam, thinking he had given all his best, he found Apollo waiting with Trucy in the living room.

In the middle of the supper between the three of them where Trucy made his favorite, Phoenix was like a returned hero to them both.

* * *

A few months later, Athena had dropped by the agency, informing Phoenix of her new address and contact information.

Phoenix had been right when he said Trucy could do some with a female junior around. It goes without saying the two get along well.

Between Athena and Apollo, the atmosphere had been formal at first. Until it subsided to an air of familiarity thanks to a case they worked on together. Phoenix was proud of their teamwork.

He watches them like how a father would to his kids.

He always thought he was asking for too much whenever he wishes for Miles' call.

Even just a single one.

When he couldn't take it any longer, he dared ring Miles' number.

International call fee be damned.

Miles' paperwork be damned.

Phoenix knew he was being selfish and acting like a miserable teenager who was being ignored.

But he just has to hear Miles' voice again.

Because there's always the lingering fear of losing him again if he would not continue the communication between them going.

And simply because he misses him too.

Too much.

 _"Hello?"_ a low voice answered that made Phoenix's chest heavy with defeat and anger and disappointment.

But most of all, jealousy.

It was Agent Lang's voice.

Maybe he was back to being childish once again.

But he never willed himself to make another call to Miles.

* * *

More than a month after Trucy returned to school from spring break, Phoenix was suspecting something about her.

He thinks his little girl finally has a boyfriend.

It wasn't like he was expecting her to bring out the topic all of a sudden, but he dislikes the idea that she's being too secretive about her relationship.

It happened once when he arrived home from the supermarket, when he silently opens the door and was taking his sweet time removing his sneakers. All of a sudden, he heard his daughter _giggling._

He thought at first she was re-watching some of her recorded Gavinners concerts, or found a new boy band of her interest when the giggles were followed by some _squealing_.

But then again, there was no music of some sort, nor was the television on.

"I've never met you personally, but I think I like you already!" he heard her exclaiming earnestly, which then followed by another set of giggles.

It only occurred to Phoenix that she was talking to a person on the phone.

With someone she never met personally.

But apparently she already _likes_.

Well, damn.

Gathering the plastic bag he settled down for a moment with more than force he needed to, the canned drinks inside to clang against each other. He heard Trucy pause and began talking again on the phone but with a hushed voice now.

"I think Daddy's here. Good bye."

Phoenix entered the living room the moment she placed down the receiver. With a casual tone, he told her he gathered all the ingredients needed for tonight's dinner.

"You on a call or something?" he asked as nonchalant as possible, nodding his head lightly towards the phone.

"Yeah," she admitted, although uncharacteristically slightly shaky. "Just a friend from school."

He did not comment more, but took notice of the goofy smile that seemed to have stuck on her face as she sashayed her way upstairs.

When he checked for the phone's call history, he cursed his luck to find it wiped up.

* * *

It entered his mind that perhaps Trucy's secret caller was somebody she met through internet. Sharing the same interests as her, perhaps?

Sometimes when she thought he was too far away to hear her conversation, he would hear her sharing her knowledge in magic tricks.

And a few more secrets of some of her best.

 _I thought magicians don't tell their secrets?_ Phoenix wondered one time at the bath.

He thinks that person must be something.

* * *

"Trucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you happen to have a new _female_ friend you haven't told me about?" Because he's a man of subtlety, he chose to emphasize on the gender word.

"Uh," she began carefully, spreading butter on her toast more than she needed to. "No? You know Athena's my new _female friend_... as you put it."

"Then who's that on the phone who calls you religiously every weekend?" he asked straightforwardly. _And whenever you think I'm not around at that_ , he wanted to add but decided against it.

"That's..." she frowns thoughtfully then looks at Phoenix with an are-you-serious look. "A new friend. A male," she supplied hopefully.

Phoenix cleared his throat. "Not happened to be your boyfriend?" he asked, concerned. "You know it's fine. As long as you're open about it to me."

It was then when Trucy burst out laughing.

After recovering, she shook her head, mirth still evident on her face. "I really love you, you know?"

Phoenix pondered about what she said for a good two weeks.

* * *

The day was marked with a red circle in their calendar.

As it so happens, it was that day.

Phoenix felt the weight of the morning already.

When he opened the yellow envelope addressed to him, his hands were nerveless.

Trcuy did not comment, and instead focused on brewing his coffee.

When he mentally read his bar exam result, he let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

He calmly placed the folded paper back to the envelope after rereading it for a few more times.

He looked at Trucy and smiled in affirmation.

It felt like his face hadn't stretched that much for these past years.

"Congrats," she said cheerfully.

One word and it was enough for him.

In the evening, Apollo dropped by to celebrate with them, bringing a small cake.

While the two of them shared a conversation, Phoenix was vaguely aware of Trucy talking on the phone.

He found out it was Athena on the line when Trucy placed the receiver away for a moment to relay her congratulations to him.

Trucy made another one afterwards, though her voice seemed to be quieter that normal.

Like how she used to talk to her mysterious caller.

Phoenix was long past wanting to know whoever that was. As long as he was assured it wasn't Trucy's secret boyfriend, it's fine.

But he wouldn't deny he was somewhat curious still.

When she came back to join them on the table, there was her goofy smile again.

Though all throughout the dinner, Phoenix noticed it was directed to him.

When he lay awake the same evening, he thought he ought to tell Miles the good news.

He thought of making an international call. Again.

This time, it wasn't answered by a different person, nor had it rang even.

The call operator informed him that the number was no longer available.

* * *

Larry had caught wind of him successfully passing the bar exam.

 _"Hey, Nick, congrats on your promotion!"_ Larry almost shouted on the other line. Typical.

It wasn't a promotion, Phoenix wanted to correct him, nor was he currently on a job to even have one. But knowing Larry, he would start rambling again that he knew that because he graduated grade school.

"Sure, thanks," he simply said, but internally grateful for the kind words. "You free tomorrow night? Drinks on me."

There was a brief silence on the other line. _"Tempting, but Friday night should do it. No work during weekend."_

"Friday night it is. The usual place?"

 _"Nah, we should go to a family resto. Even a burger joint will do. Maya-chan is coming along, you know?"_

Phoenix paused mid-breath. "What? Maya will be coming?" He frowned. "She said she would call first whenever she's coming to town."

 _"Oops..."_ Phoenix could now imagine the familiar Butz's nervous look. _"That was supposed to be a surprise, but what's done is done. Maya will come from Kurain with another person, she said, whether you like it or not!"_

Expect Larry to let the cat out of the box in an instant. Element of surprise be damned. "Who did she say she will be with?"

 _"I was thinking it must be the cute Pearly, but I don't mind whoever it is as long as it's a cute lady."_

Translation: he doesn't know either.

It has been decided to be a family restaurant that serves the best burgers in town in consideration to the Master of Kurain.

There among the three of them was Maya, in her casual (she said) attire, resembling slightly the one she used to wear when she was in training with the color theme still the same. She evidently grown, but not into how Mia looks like despite being sisters. Maya has maintained a few of her girlish feature. Her air of innocence somewhat apparent but there were some things that had matured in her beyond her physique and wise eyes.

"Nick, over here!" she waved to him, towering over her companions, Larry and a black-haired lady.

Phoenix paused his steps when the other woman turned around.

It was Iris.

"Hello, Fee… Phoenix," Iris gracefully offered once he managed, somehow, to drag his feet towards their table.

"Hello to you too, Iris," he said, out of politeness mostly.

If there was any awkward tension visible between the two of them, Larry and Maya did not appear to acknowledge it.

Although Phoenix insisted that the two females could stay the night, they both declined the offer. Larry gladly offered to escort the Master of Kurain to the train station, while Phoenix took Iris to a different one, back to Sister Bikini at Hazakura Temple.

Halfway, Iris requested a little detour.

"How have you been?" Iris began out of the blue.

"I'm alright, as I am always." He smiled a little. He noticed the scenery changed from the tall establishments to a row of Sakura trees. He realized they were near Ivy University.

The same place as before.

"You've changed." She turned to him. "But not for the worse. Your daughter must be the person who is responsible for that."

Phoenix couldn't agree more. "Indeed. It's Trucy. My light."

"I'm happy for you, Feenie."

He shook his head. "It's Phoenix."

She gave a sad smile, her face still the beautiful and innocent one he remembered. "Sorry."

"Don't be. And thank you for wishing for my happiness. I hope you'll be, too. It may not happen anytime soon, but the day will come."

Iris was grateful for the sentiment.

When he watched her through the transparent windows of the train as it passed by, Phoenix felt guilty for pretending he hadn't noticed her watery eyes, keeping the tears at bay until he would be out of sight.

Somewhere in her heart, she still loves him.

Suddenly he wondered why he couldn't let himself go back to how they used to years ago. Wouldn't that be wonderful? He loved her once and then there's Trucy. They could make a happy family.

Maybe she was right about what he said before. That his heart was never wholly hers to begin with. That there has always been someone there occupying a space before he could even realize it.

But for the sake of friendship, he would never dare to step the line.

As he neared his home, he noticed the light of the living room still on. For a moment, he thought Trucy might be staying late again.

"I'm home," he called once inside.

Three voices hushed in an instant.

When he reached the living room, he found out that Apollo was there, beside Trucy who was grinning.

Right across them was Miles.

"Ah!" Phoenix exclaimed uncharacteristically.

"That was a rather ungraceful greeting, Wright."

Phoenix recovered easily, mildly clearing his throat. His eyes landed on the half-siblings. Apollo looked awkward at most, and he guessed it was mainly because of the prosecutor's intimidating presence. Now that he thought about it, Apollo never encountered other prosecutors beside Payne and Gavin. In which the latter was too cool to be intimidating, while the former doesn't have that kind of aura with him, as Phoenix had experienced.

Then there was Trucy whose grin－if it was even possible－seemed to get wider by each passing second.

"Hello, Daddy!" her voice was almost as loud as Apollo's chords of steel. "Mr. Edgeworth arrived an hour ago. Oh, and I will be sleeping over Polly's tonight."

Apollo turned to her confusedly. "Huh? You never said－"He winced at Trucy's not so subtle nudge on his side. "Fine. Uh, Mr. Wright?"

"Yeah, fine, I guess," Phoenix said absentmindedly, still trying to get used to Miles surprise visit.

After the two bid a polite goodbye to Miles, and Trucy kissing Phoenix's cheek, they wasted no time to leave. She was rather hasty to go out, as Phoenix took note.

And Phoenix swore Trucy sent him a wink.

"So..." Phoenix began, sitting across Miles. "Since when have you been here in the country?"

"Earlier in the morning." Miles adjusted his eyeglasses, looking everywhere but Phoenix.

"Pardon the mess. We don't usually have visitors. Most of the things are Trucy's props."

"Your daughter is very hospitable," Miles said, finally meeting Phoenix's eyes. "You've raised her well."

Phoenix chest swelled with joy and pride. He couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face.

"Mr. Justice, too, seems as promising as you had told me. He's kind of fond of talking about Prosecutor Gavin, though."

"Erm, yeah. What do you expect? He considered that flashy German kid his counterpart at court." _Just like how I considered you to me,_ Phoenix was on the verge of saying.

Miles hummed in agreement. He glanced at his cooling tea left unfinished. Phoenix was glad Trucy kept some tea leaves despite not having any tea drinkers at home. "I hope you do not mind my sudden intrusion. I simply wanted to congratulate you personally."

Phoenix frowned. He knew he hasn't told Miles yet. But perhaps the district office keeps on track of these things. "Did you find out from the Prosecutor's Office?"

"I'm sure they have known already, but no, it wasn't where I first heard the news." Phoenix cocked his head, thinking. "I don't suppose you thought your daughter was actually flirting with her mysterious lover on phone every Fridays and weekends these past few months, Wright."

 _What..._

 _Oh..._

Oh. "It was you?" Phoenix asked incredulously. "And I really thought it was a _boyfriend_!"

Miles raised an eyebrow, finding it ridiculous. "Seriously, Wright. What gives?"

"Well, for one, she giggles and squeals. She rarely does that unless, I dunno, she's fangirling on some boy bands performing shirtless."

"Yes, she does those, but it still left me wondering why. When I asked her, she said it was something about my voice on phone."

Phoenix couldn't deny Miles has a good voice. "Will you look at that? She has some fetish," he muttered, barely audible.

Like father, like daughter.

Miles appeared to not hear him. "Anyway, as a congratulatory gift, here." There was a rustle of a paper bag. Miles handed him a large powder blue one.

"You know you don't have to, right?" Phoenix took it anyway. "Thank you," he said earnestly, flashing a grateful smile at Miles' direction. Phoenix thinks the stretch of his face muscles felt familiar.

Miles pretended that the messy and almost cramped space interested him.

Though it hadn't skipped Phoenix's observant eyes the small curve of Miles' lips.

Trying to fill the awkward silence that lasted more than he liked to, Phoenix turned his attention to the paper bag, peering inside to see its content. His hand met a smooth fabric. Smells expensive. "Wha..."

It was the same color as his favorite blue suit back in his defense attorney days. But perhaps comparing that to what Miles had gotten him was unfair. His old one had a coarser texture that smoothed itself from being worn a number of times.

But this.

Of course, it's Miles. He wouldn't settle for any less or just an 'okay'.

"Gee, you don't need to trouble yourself, you know? But I don't want to sound ungrateful, so, yeah, thanks again."

"I'm glad you like it." Miles was trying to be nonchalant, Phoenix thinks, and there was an unmistakable simper he was avoiding to show. "The waistcoat was added as an afterthought therefore it isn't the color of black to match the shade of blue. I was told silver blue would do fine, but I personally prefer black." A pause. "But then again it will not be for me to wear. I hope it suits your taste, Wright."

A suit and a new reddish pink tie a shade lighter than the one he had.

Then there was a waistcoat too.

Phoenix couldn't help but think they somewhat resembled Miles' three-piece.

How cute.

"Thank you."

"Yes, I know, and you're welcome." Miles stood from his seat. "But I would appreciate it more if you tried them on. I wasn't confident about the size. It was a mere estimation from mine."

"You mean, right now?"

"Yes."

"Err, don't want to ruin these immediately."

A sigh escaped Miles' lips. "You won't."

Phoenix decided to not go against Miles' determination. "Alright. Fine."

He found himself rather conscious as he removed his sweater. Even when Miles said the top would do, it was embarrassing as hell.

He stood up and matched Miles' stance one he was left with only his white shirt covering his torso. Finding the air inside chilly, he covered his body with an immaculate white long sleeved shirt. He adjusted the cuffs without looking at Miles who was watching him and Phoenix found it quite _distracting_ , so to say.

"Here." Miles snatched the tie before Phoenix even could.

Looking up, he found Miles a good inch apart himself.

Phoenix held his breath as Miles wound the velvet tie around his neck, moving with precision as he always does. He flinched, unnoticed, when Miles's fingers brushed for a moment against the skin on top of a collarbone as the later closed another button to form a turtle neck.

All the while Phoenix watched him, he could smell Miles' scent of chamomile tea. The ends of his fine gray hair, having a unique wonderful smell of their own, occasionally grazing Phoenix's cheek.

It seems so easy to wrap his arms around Miles now and never let him go.

Very easy if he could find the energy to raise his arms at least.

But instead, he feels like merely standing there and savoring the precious moment he has with Miles.

"How do I look?" Phoenix asked, a bit teasingly, though he expected he looked as shabby still with an indoor slippers and sweatpants on.

Miles face softened into that of his ever rare expression. "Like the man I've always known."

Phoenix let out an embarrassed laugh, but was more surprised at the statement. "You think?"

"I'm sure."

Suddenly, he wanted to kiss Miles again.

Funny that whenever opportunity arises, he would turn it down every single time.

And tonight was no different.

"You'll be here permanently, right?" Phoenix asked, wanted to be assured as he walked Miles to the front door. "In this country, I mean."

He knew he sounded foolish then. Hadn't he been told before that Miles would be the districts new Chief Prosecutor?

But he wanted to know at least.

He wanted to know if this night wouldn't be another one of Miles' lasts before he moves out overseas again.

Phoenix was curious on how he looked right then when Miles's expression shifted into guilt.

"I will not be leaving again," was Miles' clipped answer.

It was more than enough for Phoenix.

* * *

When Miles appeared at the agency in a different day, he asked Phoenix another favor.

It was about solving a case involving a man by the name of Simon Blackquill who was currently incarcerated and, as per the Chief Prosecutor's orders, was allowed to prosecute in some cases for the meantime before his execution.

Phoenix didn't have to be a mind-reader to know Miles was having doubts about Blackquill's case that brought the man into the confining cell and was trialed for only a day.

Miles asked him to help uncover the truth of the incident that happened seven years ago.

"It will be another debt of mine to add to your list."

Phoenix wondered if Miles would ever get it that he owed nothing to him.

Once again, it was another important promise.

And he would fulfill it for this special someone.

* * *

His very first client right after he regained his badge goes with the name of Orly.

Orly is an orca.

Athena said she once heard of him cross-examining a parrot.

Phoenix was tempted to share the story, but decided otherwise.

It was Prosecutor Blackquill who stood at the prosecutor's bench.

Looking at him, the man seemed to be young, a year or two older that Prosecutor Gavin, perhaps. But Phoenix wouldn't deny the wistfulness of those eyes.

At the same time, sadness. Like an unending vortex of grief and loneliness.

He doesn't have to study Psychology like Athena did, or posses a Mood Matrix.

It was visible due to his perceptiveness.

He would glance occasionally to Athena. He couldn't help but notice her having this guilty look whenever she would catch glimpse of Blackquill's shackles.

Phoenix has a hunch, but he wasn't quite sure of the connection yet.

Once he cleared Orly all of her charges, the suspicion was diverted to the orca's trainer.

As much as they were glad to let the animal off the hook, Athena and he were distressed on how the things turned around.

Halfway the trial for the new suspect, he had to call for a witness that was connected to both the present case and an incident that happened a year prior.

He called Orly to the witness stand.

If he had done it before, he could do it again.

All he has to do is place all his trust on his client.

He wasn't expecting the thank you kiss he got from the orca.

His cheek smelled of fish, but he was grateful for the gesture.

Phoenix envies Orly.

Somewhat.

At least the animal has enough confidence to kiss somebody she likes and appreciates.

Unlike him.

* * *

Phoenix was surprised to be invited to participate in a mock trial at Themis Legal Academy.

Really, it was quite embarrassing to show his unique defense style outside the court.

If he would be asked, as much as bluffing saved him a lot of times, he doesn't exactly recommend for it to be adopted by the upcoming professionals.

They deserve better, he thinks.

The prosecutor of the mock trial wasn't revealed to him. The only clue he got was that the prosecutor is a _famous_ one.

There are only three, or four if you count Blackquill (Phoenix believes a prosecuting inmate would be quite famous). One of the three is unlikely, knowing she works with the Interpol. He doubted Miles would have the time to participate in a school festival event, given he's now the Chief Prosecutor.

Which leaves only one possibility.

Phoenix smiled.

Maybe he ought to tag Apollo along with him too.

He had his junior defense team with him at Themis Legal Academy where Athena herself graduated from.

Phoenix first line of agenda was to meet Professor Courte who invited him.

He excused himself, leaving Athena to catch up with a childhood friend of hers studying the Judge course.

He asked Apollo to stand on his place at the mock trial.

Phoenix thinks it was a good idea since it looks like Apollo would be the one to enjoy it the most.

Apollo and Gavin's meeting could have gone better if not for the sudden murder case.

The victim was Professor Courte. The scene of the crime and the state of the corpse were exactly similar to the script Juniper Woods, Athena's childhood friend, had written.

It goes without saying she was the prime suspect.

In Phoenix's eyes, it wasn't only the murder case that had gone wrong in the Academy.

There was something else that had enshrouded it and divided the students.

But he knew his young defense team would uncover what has to be, especially when Athena stood her ground in defending her friend.

He knew he wasn't wrong in choosing her.

Gavin has been a big help in clearing Juniper Wood's name, in which Apollo had thanked him for.

"Thank you, Prosecutor Gavin," Phoenix heard Apollo said at the defendant's lobby. Athena seconded the gratitude.

"It's nothing." Phoenix didn't have to turn to know he flashed a dazzling but fake smile. "It was nice meeting you, Fraulein Cykes."

There were no more words between the two rivals.

After Gavin bid Phoenix a good bye as well, he gave Apollo one last longing glance.

Between the chattering Athena and Juniper, Apollo looked torn between calling Gavin back to say something and just watch him go.

He decided on the latter.

Phoenix knew he wasn't one for giving advices. Therefore he wasn't bothered not being approached by Apollo, but rather the latter more frequenting these days to his astronaut best friend.

But if ever—or even if it wasn't even the case and the kid was still being adamant—his single piece of advice would be:

 _Don't you ever dare be like me._

Mia's soul and Charlie must be tired of all the awkward shits between the agency's defense attorney's and their rival prosecutors.

* * *

Even until the following weeks, Phoenix was seriously reconsidering the advice he thought of.

And given that it would be coming from him, Apollo would suspect it as a bad joke.

The ill humor would have been effective if not for the sudden news at the Space Center.

It might have been pure instincts, but Phoenix noticed Apollo slowly detaching himself from the team.

"What happened to your eye?" Athena gestured at Apollo's bandaged eye.

"It's nothing." He grinned despite the first day of the trial for the murder of Clay Terran would begin in a few more minutes.

Clay Terran.

Apollo's best friend.

Phoenix felt compelled to watch after the two. The feeling of unease settling in his stomach.

And it was probably should have been the best if he stayed with the duo at the trial.

The news of courtroom bombing had spread like wildfire among the press.

The State v. Starbuck case had been postponed due to the sole death by the bombing. A female officer of the law was identified among the remains left of the courtroom. The one who was supposed to testify for the trial the same day.

And for the second time around, Juniper was put on trial.

Apollo appeared pretty banged up when the trial for the murder of Candice Arme arrived. The bandaged he placed to cover his eyes was partnered with a couple of other more, wounded around to some parts of his torso after protecting Juniper from the falling rubbles.

Phoenix had been against him leading the defense for Juniper Woods, but the stubborn man Apollo is, Phoenix couldn't keep him off the case.

"I'm worried about your condition, Apollo. Right now, you should be resting and heal those injuries of yours," Phoenix calmly talked some sense to him earlier that day.

Apollo did not seem to be hearing any of it and instead focused on gathering his defense materials. He stopped by the door, looking back at his employee. "Tomorrow, I will," he said weakly. "But right now I have to defend somebody I know who is innocent without a doubt. A single trial should be enough to get a not guilty verdict."

"Apollo."

The younger defense attorney closed his unbandaged eye, turning to Phoenix firmly. "I… I-I just..." He exhaled sharply. "This… I have to distract myself for a bit from Clay's murder. That's all. It's _important_ to me right now. And for some reason, I couldn't help but think that everything is connected up to this point. Just let me have this one. _Please_."

Phoenix couldn't say no to the new Apollo he had encountered.

Phoenix mentally thanked his instincts to go after them when he found out from Athena that Apollo collapsed right before the start of the trial.

"Edgeworth," Phoenix began. "You're right. It's the Dark Age of the Law."

There was only silence for a while from the other line. _"And we will finish it ourselves."_

Phoenix couldn't help but smile. "I know. We're both in this together. Same with everyone else."

 _"Thank you."_

* * *

Phoenix didn't know what to make of Apollo's decision to abandon the defense for Starbuck and investigate on his own.

Perhaps he had been blind as to what was happening when Apollo began donning Clay Terran's jacket.

A retrial.

Simon Blackquill's elder sister, Aura, accepted a retrial for the UR-1 incident after a hostage in the Space Center in which she schemed. Phoenix was barely aware of what he offered in exchange in order for Trucy's release as one of the captives.

But it was his _daughter_ and God knows what he would do for her sake.

Even if it means a retrial for a nine-year old case.

The UR-1 incident is the case that convicted Prosecutor Simon Blackquill as the murderer of Metis Cykes, Athena's mother.

Phoenix understood how important the case was to Aura Blackquill, with her close friend the victim and his younger brother the said to be guilty party.

Although it took a sudden turn when she indicted Athena Cykes as the real murderer of her own mother.

The bombed courtroom was the one chosen due to the others being occupied. Not that it matters to Phoenix.

What he was nervous of would be the presiding prosecutor of the retrial.

But when he met the familiar face of Miles Edgeworth, he was more than relieved.

Phoenix was confident enough he would clear both the names of Athena and Simon and find the real truth of the case.

After all the years, this certain trial was the one Phoenix would deem the most memorable one.

Facing Miles in court once again as the defendants of truth and the feeling of serving for the right purpose.

They made the reclaiming of his badge more worth it.

Pieces fall when Apollo arrived and indicted Athena in a different case, the murder of Clay Terran.

"It's impossible, Apollo. I know you yourself don't believe what you're saying."

"I know, Mr. Wright. That's why prove me wrong. Prove me wrong that it's not Athena who killed Clay.

"Because I still have my trust on her, and on this defense team of ours."

The retrial ended when a different suspect was introduced. The one responsible for both the murders of Metis Cykes and Clay Terran.

The Phantom.

Miles stepped down from the prosecutor's bench and let Simon handle the rest of the trial.

"I will help as much as I can and see what I can find out from the Prosecutor's Office," Miles said during the short break. "By then, do your best, Wright. And thank you for the help in clarifying the UR-1 incident. The seven years of inactivity did not seem to make you rusted."

"If it did, I know I'll never hear the end of it from you." Phoenix could only grin. His expression softened. "Take care."

Miles nodded. "Good luck, Phoenix."

Phoenix knew he was finally cross-examining the Phantom, but there was nothing more frustrating than being unable to prove that the man masquerading as a detective was in fact the mastermind of this case.

He'd rather have Gumshoe here, thank you very much.

Phoenix could bluff his way around but it wasn't enough now. He had to produce definite evidence that would make the judge's ruling to his favor.

He had been silently praying to every God he knew and to Mia's soul when his claims began falling apart without the substantial proof he need.

But when he heard that firm objection from none other than Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, bringing a piece of information that turned the tables against the Phantom, Phoenix had never been this hopeful, and suddenly he was enlivened by Miles' presence alone.

He wasn't one to believe in miracles, but now he is.

* * *

Watching the HAT-3 rocket, with Starbuck as the lead astronaut, finally took off to the space, Phoenix compared it to a shooting star, but brighter in the day sky.

It was beautiful.

And he hoped that Miles was seeing the same view as him.

* * *

The rest of the months flew by as Phoenix regained properly his name in the court.

His junior defense team has been getting better and better as well. Athena and Apollo would sometimes be at the trial on their own and facing their respective rival prosecutors.

As for him, the Payne brothers are doing their best to face him in court without humiliating themselves further with their rather ridiculous hair styles. The both of them.

Sometimes, he would catch sight of Miles at some of his trials.

They would meet each other's eyes and secretly throw each a small smile.

Phoenix knew how busy being the Chief Prosecutor.

That was why he appreciates every moment, although most are merely glimpses, he could have with Miles.

"As much as I like it very much, you don't have to humor Trucy every time she invites you to her performance," Phoenix said, turning to Miles beside him. "She'll understand if you decline, you know?"

Miles applauded as Trucy finished the first part of her act before answering Phoenix who followed the clapped with his own. "I know, but an hour or so is not much in my schedule, Wright."

Phoenix doesn't believe him. "Right." He turned to the stage. "She has that much hold on you, huh?" He smiled fondly. "Careful, you might not want to be like me."

Miles frowned. "What do you mean 'like you'?"

Phoenix shrugged. "Whipped by my own daughter?"

"You mean her adopting you instead of you adopting her?"

The two shared knowing looks. Phoenix broke down into a grin and Miles was fairly amused.

As Trucy went back to stage, Phoenix couldn't help stealing glances at Miles. He would notice bits like the fine gray hairs beside his ear, how his glasses give off a slight glint at the pale lighting, and how his eyes lit up when seeing something new, and as much as Miles doesn't show it much, amazed at how Phoenix's wonderful little girl was performing and giving all her best.

Miles' lips are what distract him the most from watching his daughter. Especially when Miles would give a small smile absentmindedly or when he thought nobody was looking. His smiles aren't something that reaches the eyes but Phoenix finds them precious nonetheless. And given that it was Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix thinks they were still _something_.

"What is it, Wright?" Miles asked suddenly when he caught Phoenix staring at him.

Phoenix did not avert his eyes. "Nothing. I just like seeing you smile, that's all," he blurted. It was awkward now that he realized what he said, but at the same time it was like dropping a load off his chest.

And he meant every word of it.

Miles looked like he was about to reply but did not utter anything, instead returned his gaze to Trucy's tricks.

Phoenix did not miss his gray eyes softening and the slight quirk of his lips.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Edgeworth," Phoenix greeted. "Trucy said to deliver her greetings too."

 _"I wish you both the same,"_ Miles replied from the other line.

"Ah, extend to Franziska my greetings too."

 _"Of course. Although she wouldn't return it."_

Phoenix chuckled. Typical. "I know, but hey, I tried." He paused. "Oh well, I'll be off now. I just thought I should ring you out there. Take care on your trip back."

 _"Again, I apologize for not being able to come."_

"I know you're feeling guilty declining Trucy but Germany is where your family at. Besides, there's still the New Year's Eve if you want to make up on her," Phoenix replied kindly. "She said I should try to get everybody as well including Gumshoe and Maggey, Maya and Pearls, the Skye sisters, and of course, the two of your prosecutors.

 _"The Payne brothers?"_ Phoenix imagined Miles trying to bite back an amused smile.

"Yeah right. You know who I mean."

 _"I'm not exactly good at reunions, but I will try my best to come along. So to not disappoint your daughter."_

"That you do. Come back safe."

 _"Thank you. Merry Christmas again, Wright."_

Waiting has always been a sore thing for Phoenix.

But he must say he was good with that.

Heck, in his whole lifetime he had been in most situations where he waited for nothing at all.

It would be only for a few days before the New Year's Eve, but days seemed to drag on forever.

Although at least he was waiting for something this time.

Or _someone._

* * *

A few hours more and it would be another year.

Another year with Trucy.

Another year being back as a defense attorney.

Another year with his junior defense team.

As he looked at his friends arranging a picnic at the park among the many other families and groups who decided to celebrate the New Year's Eve outdoors, Phoenix thought it would be another year for him with all these guys.

The important people who had been part of his life and made him who he was today.

Now if only Miles would hurry up coming along.

It was a few minutes past eleven when Miles arrived.

As much as Phoenix insisted Miles did not have to, the latter still carried a few bottles of wine.

And since it's Miles Edgeworth, they scream _expensive_.

After mildly chiding Trucy not to partake in the alcohol, Phoenix sat beside Miles who was a bit away from the group.

"Hey."

Miles nodded to his side in acknowledgement, sipping from his drink.

"Sorry about that." Phoenix gestured at the Styrofoam cup. "If I just knew, I should have brought wine glass."

"I know you don't drink, Wright. And I don't suppose you use wine glass for your grape juice either."

"You knew about my addiction with grape juice?"

"Trucy told me."

Phoenix grinned slightly. "Of course."

"They're mostly from Franziska. The bottles of wine."

Phoenix turned to him. "Really?"

Miles looked at him. "Yes. In regards to Christmas as well."

"Nice," Phoenix muttered. "So what are you doing here?"

Miles looked puzzled.

"I mean, here. Far away from the group."

He did not answer.

The group consisted of Gavin who was fooling with Apollo, although if one was to ask Phoenix, he would say the two were actually flirting with each other—okay, Gavin mostly, but he knew how a man of subtlety Apollo is. Then there was Larry, of course. The guy wouldn't miss any get-togethers. Phoenix was glad Gumshoe managed to tag along, taking Maggey with him. And in fact with them was the police dog, Missile, as well. There among them were Ema and Lanna too, with the former throwing snackoos to _the glimerous fop_ , but barely succeeding with Taka swooping the snackoos in every opportunity it could get. Blackquill did not seem to mind as he was busy giving every bit of his attention to Athena. He looks like reciting a haiku to her, but Athena never removed her eyes on him. And there was Trucy who was happily chatting with both Pearl and Maya who went all their way from Kurain.

What a merry band.

"Watching all the youngsters growing to fine adults makes me feel kinda old," Phoenix commented out of the blue.

Miles faintly hummed in thought. "We _are_ getting older, Wright."

"Yeah. I'm reaching thirty-five and there are still some things that I haven't done. How about you? You planning doing something for the next year—New Year's resolution?"

Miles was thoughtful for a while. "There is, actually." He was debating internally about something, as Phoenix noticed. "Would you like to come with me for a bit?"

It may be a trick of the dim light, but Phoenix thought he saw Miles blushing lightly.

 _Must be the alcohol,_ Phoenix thought.

"Sure."

They were walking away from the park for five minutes when they stopped short.

Phoenix eyes widened when he realized where they were.

"To be honest, I've never been here again since the DL-6 incident. It's Mr. Shields who takes care of it," Miles said, glancing at the tall gate and beyond the front lawn where the house stood. "I'm afraid my memories of it will overwhelm me," he admitted.

Phoenix was silently watching Miles. He smiled when he realized what Miles wanted to ask of him.

"Well, I'm here with you," he said, moving his hand to touch Miles' elbow. "Shall we?"

Phoenix wasn't familiar with the layout of the house but he felt compelled to lead Miles. Besides, it wasn't like Phoenix hasn't been there before.

He remembered how he waited outside Miles' room until he fell asleep out there.

He remembered Miles crying to him when he finally allowed Phoenix to come inside.

He remembered a nine-year-old Miles thinking of himself as the real murderer of his own father.

He remembered how Miles cried to sleep that time.

But most of all, Phoenix remembered how he began wanting to kiss Miles back then.

For more than two decades old of memories, the last one was the most vivid of all.

"I bought this house back a month before," Miles said when they reached his once bedroom. "I'll be living here again after a few more arrangement."

The room was void of any furniture, but Phoenix still memorized which part of the room they once answered a math assignment.

"That's great," was what only Phoenix could say.

Miles moved to open the balcony doors, the old scent of the room wafting outwards, inviting a night breeze in.

Phoenix followed him towards the small balcony. "So this is what you wanted to do, huh? Return to your old home?"

Miles sighed, struggling to say something. "There's another thing too."

Phoenix waited.

"I want to talk to my father for one last time," Miles stated.

Phoenix had no idea what possessed him, but he suddenly found strength to pull Miles towards his arms. He embraced him as tight as he could that he heard Miles sputter before succumbing to the hug and returning it shyly.

"I'm happy for you, you know?" Phoenix told him once he released him. He grinned cheekily, but his expression turning quickly into an embarrassment, scratching the back of his head hesitantly. "Sorry about that. Spur of the moment thing," he excused lamely.

Miles crossed his arms, turning his head the other way.

Phoenix would simply pretend he did not see Miles' ears turning pink.

"A-Anyway," Miles began, adjusting his glasses. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What is your 'New Year's resolution' as you put it?"

Phoenix's mind went blank at that.

"You said there are some things you wanted to do," Miles tried again.

"Well, yeah…" Phoenix said weakly.

Internally, he was panicking.

What should he say anyway?

 _I dunno, I've been planning on kissing you for a while now. And maybe this coming year I'll finally have the courage to?_

Like hell, he would say that.

But when he thought about it…

Wasn't right that very moment the perfect opportunity?

There were only the two of them in Miles' vacant former home.

In his bedroom where Phoenix's feelings basically all started.

What was stopping him now then?

"I understand if you meant to keep it to yourself," Miles finally said.

Phoenix felt bad that a very private person like Miles opened some of his thoughts only to him and then he wouldn't return the favor.

"Yeah, it's personal, but I maybe I should since, you know, you shared your own, and I know it was kind of difficult for you, maybe I should—"

"I told you it's alright." Miles shushed him, his eyes lit in amusement at Phoenix's stumbling with words. "Few minutes more, it's New Year. Would you like to go back to them?"

Perhaps it was his eyes playing tricks on him again, but Phoenix couldn't help but think that Miles suddenly became more beautiful with his attention focused on him alone and his face relaxed when they held each other's gazes.

Phoenix knew it was his heart that was beating loudly and ringing in his ears.

And he knew this was it.

The moment he has been waiting for.

"There is only one thing that I've always wanted to do," Phoenix began carefully. "Call it silly, but there's this person that I would like to kiss."

Miles did not give any reaction. He continued. "Of course, this person is someone very dear to me, and somebody I know for years."

Miles seemed to digest Phoenix's words first before asking. "Do you mean… Iris?"

Phoenix shook his head, smiling wryly. "That's what I thought too. But when I was still with her, my mind would always be somewhere else. Somewhere far away, somewhere I knew I couldn't go. And this person was the only one in my mind back then whenever I would think of kissing her. I never did because it was unfair for Iris. I loved her, but I knew that in my heart there has been somebody else very special."

Phoenix gingerly reached for Miles' hand, feeling nervous each passing minute but couldn't back away anymore.

Not now.

He might regret his actions later but he was already on the point of no return.

"Miles, I lo—"

Phoenix's voice was drowned at the wailing sounds of fireworks and firecrackers not far away from their place. The evening sky was now painted with splashing of different bright colors.

Of course, he only had a few minutes before New Year.

How could he forget?

All of the courage he had before was now drained from him at the unaccounted interruption.

When the noise finally settled down, Phoenix found himself awkwardly holding Miles' hand.

Oh man, his legs felt like giving up.

"It's officially New Year…" there was an exhausted sigh that followed Phoenix. "Uh, Happy New Year?"

He seemed to be looking everywhere except Miles. He was afraid, afraid of the reaction he would be met with.

Phoenix dared to look up.

Miles blinked at him before looking away sharply, covering his mouth with his unoccupied hand.

He was shaking.

Phoenix was confused for a second before he became horrified when he heard a slight snort. "Are… Are you _laughing_ at me?"

Miles Edgeworth, the most serious man Phoenix Wright knew, was laughing.

He wasn't sure whether to feel insulted or proud that he just made Miles chuckle.

Miles cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about that, Phoenix. It's just that…" A grin broke on his face which Phoenix found very uncharacteristic but pleasant to look at. "Nevermind."

Phoenix scowled at the dark sky. "You find it funny, I get it."

He wished the earth would swallow him already.

"But…" Phoenix could feel Miles hand squeezing against his, lacing their fingers together. "I would like that."

Phoenix was presented with a red-faced Miles. His mouth felt dry. "L-Like what?"

If it was possible, Miles went redder. "Y-You… k-kissing me," he said, barely audible.

It was Phoenix's turn to burst out laughing.

Miles glared at him for that.

"Sorry, it's just that I find us funny." Miles' glare was intensifying, but Phoenix thought it was cute.

Yeah, he just called a grown man cute.

"I mean look at us. We're in our mid-thirties but act like dorks and I don't know but it feels _wonderful_ and I like feeling this way with only you alone." Phoenix's face softened, his thumb caressing the skin of Miles' hand.

"I love you, Miles Edgeworth. I always have since we were nine years old."

The sincerity of Phoenix's words turned Miles into a blushing mess once again, but there was an unmistakable smile grazing his lips. "I… I feel the same way."

Phoenix looked like an idiot smiling happily. He knew it was the closest thing to _I love you_ that Miles could say, but it was more than enough for Phoenix. "I know." He brought Miles' hand to his lips, lightly kissing the back of his hand.

He shifted closer to remove Miles' glasses. "May I?" Miles gave his consent.

Phoenix held his cheek, grasping Miles' face like fine porcelain. He bumped his forehead against his. "I love you, Miles," Phoenix said.

And he felt like repeating it over and over.

It was more than what he imagined kissing Miles would be.

More… _magical_ , in a sense.

It was the real deal now—the Miles Edgeworth that wasn't a pigment of his imagination or a figure in Phoenix's dreams.

This is the Miles Edgeworth he wanted to share more future memories.

This is Phoenix's other half.

This is the person he wanted to grow old with.

And kissing him is only the beginning of their new found relationship.

Ah, what a wonderful start for the new year indeed.

In a distant sky, another set of fireworks lighted the black evening sky.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
